Completing the Prophecy
by Rosannapuppies
Summary: The four friends are now eighteen and have all applied for jobs. Dasha and Theo as aurors, Patrick as a Healer and Jai as Beater for the Hollyhead Harpies. But the prophecy which most of the wizarding world thinks to be complete, is still unfinished. Suddenly, a new wizarding assassin appears, mudering poeple accross Britain.
1. Chapter 1

" _After the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, there will be a time of peace for thirteen years. But when this time is up, four friends, each Sorted into separate Houses, each one a reincarnation of the four founders, will enter Hogwarts and fight the evil that attempts to aid Saint-Germaine there. In the end, they will all unite together to defeat the Vampire Lord himself._

 _Each of the four friends must find the item that belonged to their corresponding founder. Ravenclaw's diadem in the airy Scottish mountains. Slytherin's locket in the waters of the fens of Norfolk. Hufflepuff's cup buried in the earth of the broad Welsh valleys. And Godric Gryffindor's sword kept within the ever-lasting flame of Godric's Hollow. They will help each other search for each object and only when they have found all four, joined by the stone of Vampire's Bane, they will defeat Saint-Germaine himself._

 _Brave elder will partner with the loyal cherry, beautiful willow with fierce ash. Their love will be the most powerful and binding any witch or wizard have seen and they will live with each other 'til death do them apart."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: A meeting at Diagon Alley**

It was a cold, snowy, winter morning on Great Tower Street, and everyone in Number 23 and Number 24 were peacefully sleeping.

All but two people…

Dasha sighed happily as she waved her wand. Bright purple butterflies that shimmered with glitter, her signature spell, flooded the room in which she and her best friend were sitting, scrunched up. "It's great to be able to use magic whenever and wherever I want now," she remarked dreamily, as the butterflies faded, one by one. Jai nodded in agreement, directing her wand at the middle of the white ceiling above them. Without so much as a movement of lips, a bright white light, that pulsed slightly, appeared from her wand-tip, making the entire room much brighter.

"I remember when we had our Apparition exams and you had to take your twice," reminiscenced Dasha, drawing an eye in the air. Jai shuddered with disgust. "I always kept splinching my leg. Look, even though they did everything they could, I still have a scar there," she said, rolling up her sleeve and gesturing to her arm. Dasha nodded sympathetically, standing up as the eye faded away. "Breakfast?" she asked cheerily, putting on a pair of ludicrously purple slippers. Jai grinned, nodding. "Yup. I'll help you," she said as they tiptoed down the stairs.

In the kitchen, they got to work silently and carefully, so as not to wake Dasha's parents. From the kitchen shelves, Jai pulled down a thick book and handed it to her friend. Dasha carefully opened the book and flipped through it until she found a few pages. Facing the book to Jai, she immediately got to work and soon had a plate stacked high with pancakes, flying slowly to the kitchen table. Jai too, soon got underway with the strawberries and fruits, but somehow managed to cut herself in the process.

"You'd better have Patrick fix that for you," remarked Dasha as they sat down to eat their breakfast. At the mentioning of Patrick's name, Jai blushed slightly and coughed loudly. It took a few moments for her to be able to speak, and Dasha watched in disgust as a bright red strawberry flopped out of her friend's mouth. "I don't really feel comfortable asking him to do that myself. Why don't you ask him?" she asked, cleaning up her plate. Dasha smirked. "Why should you feel uncomfortable asking him? I mean, we're all friends," she teased, raising an eyebrow. Jai grimaced. "Yes, yes I know but…fine, I'll do it. Oh, and Gabrielle's just invited us to come and stay at their house; Theo's coming too, you know," she added smugly, watching her friend's face. Dasha didn't show any signs of uncomfortableness and grinned. "Good, we can all hang out. I wonder, are they awake yet?" she mused, as they put on their jackets to go for a walk. Jai shook her head. "No, I don't think so. And I need you to help me pick up some robes for Quidditch," she said, tying up her hair. Dasha beamed. "You got the job? Great! What position?" she asked joyfully. Jai grinned. "Beater, like at Hogwarts. How about you, did you get that Auror job?" she asked her as Dasha put in a few earrings. She nodded. "Yup, they took me. I'm going to start working after January 2nd. I don't need a uniform though," announced Dasha, opening the door and closing it gently behind them. "I don't wonder that they took you; I mean, you are one of the four people to have fulfilled the prophecy of the founders," remarked Jai, zipping up. Dasha frowned slightly, remembering the prophecy that had been made about her and her three friends,

" _After the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, there will be a time of peace for thirteen years. But when this time is up, four friends, each Sorted into separate Houses, each one a reincarnation of the four founders, will enter Hogwarts and fight the evil that attempts to aid Saint-Germaine there. In the end, they will all unite together to defeat the Vampire Lord himself,"_

remembered Dasha with a shiver, still slightly uncomfortable being a live reincarnation of someone, even if it was Rowena Ravenclaw. Jai frowned. "Remember what McGonagall told us; we shouldn't be too hasty in fulfilling the prophecy. She still thinks that we haven't completed it yet," mused Jai. Dasha sighed deeply. "I know and I actually kind of agree with her."

To this, Jai didn't reply.

As usual, they crossed the road in the direction of the park and playground, where four eighteen year olds, almost dutifully, sat on the swings, chatting together. Jai gritted her teeth as they began to pass them. Suddenly, they were stopped by one of the boys. "Oi, you! Hot stuff, would you mind joining us? Your friend can join too if she wants!" catcalled one of the boys. Jai wasn't surprised that this was happening.

Over the years, Dasha, partly due to her natural and Veela beauty, had become a most beautiful woman. The only thing that made people think she couldn't possibly be a Veela was her dark, chestnut hair. Until her third-year at Hogwarts however, Dasha, along with everyone who knew her, assumed she was a normal Muggle-born witch. The truth was that she had magic from both sides of the family, making her at least half-blood.

"I'm sorry, we haven't got time for your little _gang_. Unlike some, we don't sit around all day, chewing gum," smirked Dasha, walking past their former childhood bullies. Jai watched from the corner of her eye as the leader of the bullies, a tall lanky boy with a bright red face, slowly stood up and began to menacingly approach them from behind. The thought of pulling out her wand flashed through her mind but instead, she span around an punched him in the stomach. As he was surrounded by the two girls who were watching, the other teenager, slightly chubby with huge red ears, got up. Jai waved to him, and as Dasha kicked him in the leg, began to run away, her friend right behind her. Hiding around the corner of the treehouse, the two girls panted heavily, regaining their breath. Hearing the sound of running feet come closer Dasha grabbed Jai's hand. "We'll go to Diagon Alley," she whispered quickly. Jai didn't have time to say anything as they Disapparated with a loud _Crack!_ , a split second before the chubby teenager turned around the corner.

A moment later, Dasha found herself standing in the middle of a thick crowd, even though it was only ten o'clock, surrounded witches and wizards of many kinds and sizes, no of whom seemed bothered by the fact that two young woman had just Apparated in their way. Standing right next to her, tightly gripping her hand, Jai opened her eyes and grinned. It felt good to be back at Diagon Alley, where the air was stiff with magic. Releasing Dasha's hand, she led the way to _Madam Malkin's_ , which as usual, appeared to be empty. However, as soon as they entered the shop, a small stooping woman, with frizzy grey hair and clear half-moon spectacles approached them. "Good morning to you, young ladies. How may I help you?" she asked pleasantly. "I've come to acquire some Holly Head Harpies Quidditch robes, for the Beater's position. I am sure that you have been told?" requested Jai politely, her voice tone becoming more mature. Madam Malkin nodded as she pulled out a slip of parchment from her robes. "Ah, yes. Miss Gatward, correct?" she asked, reading from the parchment. Jai nodded. "Right this way please, I'll be with you in a moment," said Madam Malkin, gesturing toward the far end of the shop. "I'll be waiting for you outside," whispered Dasha, as she left the shop. Jai grimaced. "Okay. See you in two days," she joked.

Out in the street, Dasha glanced around. There was nothing interesting for her at _Flourish and Blotts_ , nor at _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. Suddenly, a bright shop caught her eye. She had heard about it and had walked past it many times but she had never been able to go in, always having something to do. "Let's go into _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ ," she muttered to herself, determinedly crossing the street. She stopped outside the shop and regarded it.

It appeared, like any shop on Diagon Alley, to be small, with only a few windows displaying bright posters. Above the door, there was a huge mechanical man, holding a top hat in his hand and a white rabbit sitting on his head. The hat went over the rabbit and the next minute it had disappeared.

Dasha grinned and stepped inside the store.

A large crowd, though not as big as the ones she had seen before, was inside the shop. Walking past a few shelves, she saw some buckets filled with labels like these; ' _Weasley's Wondrous Wands'_ and ' _Weasley's Snowstorm'_. Looking around the shop, she was immediately attracted to a display of glass bottles, filled with a bubbling bright pink liquid. Coming round the display to read the label, she accidentally bumped into a young man, who had been standing next to them. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," she apologised, stooping down to help him pick up the cauldron that he had been holding. "Oh, don't worry. I shouldn't have been standing in the way. I'm Leo by the way, Leo Vladelinskiy. Who are you?" he asked, shaking hands with her. Dasha smiled. "I'm Dasha, Dasha Bran. I was wondering, are you by any chance Russian?" she asked, studying his face. Leo smiled. "Yes. Are you?" he queried, his blue eyes twinkling. Dasha nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm just here waiting for my friend to get her work robes. What about you?" she asked politely. Leo shrugged. "I'm just stopping by to drop some stuff off. By the way, I just wanted to say that you have a really beautiful name," continued Leo, causing Dasha to blush. "Thanks," she said, tucking her hair away. "Are you by any chance thinking about buying a Love Potion?" he teased her, picking up a bottle from the display. Dasha shook her head, taking the bottle from him. "No. I didn't even know what these were. That's why I came over here, to find out what they were," she explained, smiling. Leo smiled back. "I see. I just came from Moscow, I had finished my education there, and came here to England. Unfortunately, I can't find anywhere to stay. Oh well. See you around Dasha," he said, making for the door. Dasha stood in thought for a moment before running to catch up with him. "I think I know someone who could take you as a tenant. Me and my friend are actually staying there for the holidays before work. I could take you with me and ask them. Are you up for it?" she asked him. He grinned, pushing his brown floppy hair out his eyes. "Okay. If you're sure that I won't be any trouble to them, then yes," he agreed. Dasha beamed. "Great. Oh, and here comes my friend. Jai, this is Leo, and Leo, this is my friend Jai," she introduced, watching them shake hands. "He was just coming with us to see if he could rent a room at Mrs Guinness, since we were on our way there. You don't mind, do you Jai?" she continued as they walked up the Alley. Jai shook her head as she gently corrected her new robes. "I don't mind. Do either of you have anything else to do?" she asked as they stopped outside _Florean Fortescue's_. They shook their heads. "Nope," Dasha said as she handed over the appropriate sum of money, for the eight ice-creams that Jai had bought. "Let's go?" checked Dasha, holding hands with Jai and Leo. His hand was cool and smooth, with a firm but gentle grip, causing Dasha to shiver slightly. "Ready?" she asked, smiling. Leo and Jai nodded, appreciatively licking their ice-creams. It took her a moment to concentrate and block out all the surrounding sounds, but Dasha managed to en-vision the Arden House, to which they were Apparating. _Crack!_

For a minute, everything was a mess of cushions and coffee tables, but as Dasha stood up, Mrs Guinness' shape swam into view. "Oh, there you are dears! I thought you would come sooner!" she greeted, embracing them in a warm hug. Stepping back, Dasha flicked her wand, helping clear up the cushions. "This is Leo Vladelinskiy. He just came from Moscow and is still looking job. I was wondering; would it be too much trouble for him to be able to rent out a room here at the Arden House? It's just that he's still looking for a place to stay," explained Dasha, watching Mrs Guinness's face. Fortunately, she was smiling. "Why, I'm sure that you can rent a room here. You'll have to discuss it with my husband, Mr Guinness, though. He's downstairs with Patrick; Girls, can you show Leo where they are while I get breakfast ready? Oh, just put those down on the floor somewhere," she instructed, bustling away into the kitchen. Leo carefully set down the cauldron on the floor and slapped his hands on his legs. "Well," he said grinning, "Lead the way." Dasha smiled and walked out of the sitting room, followed by Leo and Jai. They walked down the circular staircase and found themselves outside the basement door.

Issuing from within the door were several clanging noises, and a few calls of "Pass that screw driver, Patrick!" or "Careful, you'll bonk it all up if you do that!" Dasha knocked on the door. "Come in!" called Mr Guinness. As they walked into the basement, she took in the scene before her. Four legs, one pair wearing green pants and the other pair tan coloured, were poking out from underneath a bright red car that had been parked there. "Mr Guinness, Patrick?" called Dasha, tentatively approaching the car. With a bang and a clutter, the bright red legs moved forward, followed by a dark green sweater and a shock of red hair.

Patrick grinned as he stood up, wiping his hands on a rag that lay on the floor next to them. "Hiya guys. Looking wonderful…Jai." He paused, gazing into Jai's eyes and causing her to blush slightly. Patrick shook himself. "How're ya Dasha? Who's this?" he quickly continued, shaking hands with her. Dasha smirked. "This is Leo Vladelinskiy. He wanted to discuss something with your father. Hi, Mr Guinness!" she greeted as he stood up to join them. "Good to see you, Dasha. Oh and Jai, look at you! Better than ever. And you must be Leo Vladelinskiy, I take it?" he inquired cheerfully, winking at Jai, causing her to blush and even deeper shade of red. Leo nodded and smiled welcomingly. "Yes I am sir," he said, shaking hands with Mr Guinness. "I was wondering, could we discuss something concerning me renting a room here? Mrs Guinness said that you were here," he continued. Mr Guinness made to reply but they were all distracted by Jai and Patrick. "You've got a little oil, right here," said Jai, caringly wiping off the stain with the rag. Patrick's ears turned pink. "Thanks… **.** " Jai smiled shyly as she wiped her forehead, leaving a little grease stain. Patrick leaned forward. "You've got something…grease…right there," he said, gently rubbing it off. Jai flushed. "Oh, really? Thanks. Hey, Dasha, I think I'll go upstairs and help Mrs Guinness. Come with me if you want," she said hastily, moving towards the stairs. Patrick grinned. "I'll come help you Jai," he said, opening the door for her. Dasha smiled smugly. "No, I'll join you two later," she said, watching them leave. Leo smiled. "So, I have just left Moscow and come to England, to look for work and a house. At the moment, I haven't found an apartment so Dasha suggested that you might have a spare room which I could rent from you. I'll pay every month of course, and help around the house," he said, watching Mr Guinness carefully. The man thought for a moment. "Hmm, alright, but on one term; don't bring anyone to the house such as women and shifty men. Okay?" he said jokingly, but Dasha could see by his eyes that he was serious. Leo grinned and nodded. "Of course. How much will I pay you?" he asked, shoving his hand into his pocket. Mr Guinness shrugged. "For a month? Let's see…15 Galleons. You okay with that?" he suggested. Leo withdrew his hand from his pocket and placed 30 Galleons into Mr Guinness' palm. "Deal. Here's two months payment in advance," he said, completing the deal. Mr Guinness grinned. "Great. Now Dasha, can you take Leo to his room? It's the one on the third floor, next to the attic," he instructed, wiping his hands off. Dasha nodded. "Sure. Follow me," she said cheerfully, beckoning to Leo. As they walked up the stairs, Dasha asked him something that had been bugging her ever since they had met. "How old are you, Leo?" she inquired as they stopped outside his room. Leo smiled. "I'm nineteen; what about you?" he asked in return as they opened the door. Dasha grinned. "I'm eighteen. Something people think that I'm fifteen," she said confidentially as they entered it.

The bedroom was small, with red curtains and a double bed that took up half the room. On the bedside table stood a vase with flowers and on the bed were a dozen or so flower-coloured cushions, all grouped together. The room was filled with sunlight that poured in through a window right above the bed.

Dasha stayed at the door as Leo walked into the room. He sat down onto the bed and patted it. Dasha grinned. "Do you like it?" she inquired, seeing his smile. Leo nodded. "I do. Dasha could you excuse me for a moment, I just need to bring some more of my things here. I'll be downstairs soon," he said, taking out his wand. Dasha nodded. "Sure. See you downstairs," and closed the door.

The sitting room appeared to empty when she walked in. As Dasha made to leave into the hallway, a small sound caught her ear. It came from behind the couch. Smirking, she silently took out her wand and directed it at the couch. After a moment of silence, the couch disappeared and she saw who was hiding behind it; Patrick's fifth-year twin brothers, Finnigan and Perry. "Hi guys. What you up to? Trying to scare me?" she teased as they got up off their knees, groaning in disappointment. "You are so hard to scare or prank. It's not fair!" complained Perry, dusting himself off. Dasha grinned as she made for the kitchen. "Try better."

As Dasha put her hand on the doorknob to enter the kitchen, she was stopped by Mrs Guinness, who had been sitting in the corner of the hallway, knitting something wooly. "What is it, Mrs Guinness?" Dasha asked as she was pulled down into a seat. "I've left Patrick and Jai alone in there, he said he wanted to talk to her about something, so I left. I've been waiting for half an hour already," explained Mrs Guinness, knitting with the speed of light. Dasha nodded and leaned back in her chair for a few moments. Then she restlessly stood up. "I'll check on them to see if we can go in," she said, opening the door before Mrs Guinness could protest. Peeking around the door, Dasha saw her two friends sitting on the kitchen table together, with Patrick's hand on Jai's waist. They were murmuring something to each other, neither making any sign of having heard Dasha. She crept up right behind them. "Hellooo lovebirds!" she said, putting her hands on their shoulders. As Jai and Patrick turned to quickly face her, she burst out laughing, leaning on the kitchen counter for support. "Dasha you scared us! Don't do that!" said Jai, playfully hitting her on the arm. Patrick jumped down from the table, flushed with embarrassment. "So, what happened?" asked Dasha, smiling at her friends red faces. Jai smiled shyly as Patrick spoke. "Well, Jai and I are going on a date to a Muggle...zoo, I think that's what they call it," he explained, looking at Jai to see if that was correct. She nodded. "What time are you going?" asked Dasha, as Mrs Guinness walked in, now carrying a bowl of peas. "Around about 2 o'clock. It's on the 3rd of January," replied Patrick as Jai silently took the peas and set them on the kitchen bench. "That's next Tuesday, isn't it? I start work the day before. Oh, I forgot to ask, how's your job as Healer. When are you having your interview?" asked Dasha as they got to work again. Patrick grinned. "It's good, they've had a look at my C.V and are considering having an interview. What's that Jai?" he asked suddenly, switching off topic and gently taking Jai's hand. "Oh, I just cut myself this morning; I wanted to ask you about it," explained Jai. Patrick nodded expertly, examining her cut with great care. "Ok, well, I'll just put some balm on it and it should be fine. Here, hold still," he said, Summoning to him a small jar of some sort of yellowish paste. Dasha watched smugly as he gently applied it to Jai's cut, getting started with peeling the potatoes.

After she had finished with the potatoes, Dasha left the kitchen and put on her shoes to go outside. "Thanks for suggesting I rent a room here; it's great, I really like it," said a voice behind her. Dasha turned to face Leo as he descended the stairs towards her. She smiled. "No problem. You got all your stuff then?" she asked, putting on her winter jacket. Leo nodded, hastening to help Dasha with her sleeve. Looking out the hallway window she suddenly jumped up in excitement. "Theo! Hello!" she yelled, throwing open the front door and running outside, leaving a slightly bemused Leo standing in the hallway.

Outside, the air was cold and fresh, with small snowflakes occasionally gently drifting down onto the snowy ground. As she ran across the driveway, Dasha heard the snow crunch at her every footstep. The person to whom she was running stood still, with their arms wide out, waiting for her. "Theo! Theo! You're finally here!" she called, leaping into his arms. "Dasha! How are you?" he asked, hugging her tightly. "I'm fine! How are you?" she inquired happily as they moved towards the house. "Great! Dad and I have just fixed our stables. You got that job I take it? When are you going to work?" he continued as Dasha opened the front door and let Theo in. "I'm beginning work in the Auror office next Monday. How about you? When are you starting to work there?" she asked, taking off her winter coat and hanging it up. Leo had already disappeared from the hallway. Theo grinned as he brushed his long black fringe out his eyes. "Same as you. Hello, Mrs Guinness!" he exclaimed, entering the jolly and bustling kitchen, greeted with enthusiasm by Mrs Guinness. "Oh, Theo! How lovely to see you! Do sit down, I've just finished making pea-soup, have some!" she said, directing a boiling pot onto the kitchen table. Dasha smiled as she helped with the plates. "Theo, meet Leo Vladelinskiy, he's renting a room here. Leo, this is our good friend Theodore Lincoln. He's working in the same Auror office as me," introduced Dasha as they all sat down to some hot soup. Theo smiled slightly and Leo nodded curtly. Jai grinned as she caught the exchange between the two young men. Dasha didn't seem to have noticed anything.

The conversation at dinner was pleasant and friendly and after the soup had been nearly demolished, everyone had some hot tea and biscuits. "Who wants to play Wizard's Chess with me?" asked Finnigan, his eyes gleaming. "I will," agreed Perry, pulling out a brown case from under the table. Theo grinned as he watched the two fifteen year olds leave the kitchen. "Who wants to play Uno? I've got the game in my bag. Those who don't know how to play, no fear!" suggested Leo, standing up beaming. Theo narrowed his eyes at the sight of Dasha happily agreeing to join in, but he didn't think much of it.

"Theo, that's not how you play. You need to either put down a plus two or plus four card, or pick up…around sixteen cards. Do you have any plus cards?" corrected Leo, smirking smugly. Theo gritted his teeth as he looked down at his cards. There wasn't a single card that had a plus, or anything remotely similar on it. "No." Leo leaned back in his seat and raised an eyebrow. "Pick up sixteen cards then, mate," he said, smirking. Theo clenched his fist as he picked up the appropriate amount of cards. Everyone but Leo sat with a concentrated look on their faces, gazing down at their cards.

Theo grinned slyly as he put down six plus two cards, which Leo would have to take since he was next. However, to his extreme chagrin, Leo only shrugged and put down one more plus two card. Theo sighed as Patrick began to pick up when they suddenly interrupted by Mrs Guinness running in from the kitchen. "Gabriel's coming, she's coming! And she's got some good news. Gabriel and Maurice are going to be here any minute! Oh, girls, help me clear the kitchen please!" she exclaimed happily, rushing round and picking up all the cushions. Patrick grinned as he put away the cards and with a flick of his wand, the entire dining room began to re-arrange itself.

"So who's Gabriel?" Leo asked them as Mrs Guinness left, followed by Dasha and Jai. "She's my older sister," said Patrick cheerfully, watching his work proudly. Leo nodded thoughtfully. "And who's-" he began to ask but Theo cut in. "And Maurice is her _husband_ ," he said sternly, dusting off the curtains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Gabriel's news**

They had barely managed to make the kitchen and sitting room comfortable and viewable when they were all distracted by a noise from the kitchen, a loud _Crack!_ Patrick grinned as Gabriel walked into the sitting room, supported by Maurice. "Gabby! Maurice! It's great to see you!" cried Mrs Guinness, rushing to hug them both. "Mother, careful, please. Hiya kids," greeted Gabriel, sitting down slowly. Theo frowned. "Are you okay, Gabriel?" he asked in confusion, unable to understand the looks of delight that Dasha, Jai and Mrs Guinness shared. Maurice beamed. "It actually has a lot to do with our news. Gabby, you do the honours," he said, bringing her closer to him. Leo coughed gently and quietly left, much to Theo's pleasure. Gabriel grinned as she gently patted her stomach, which Theo noticed, seemed slightly bigger than usual. "Well, it's been a year since Maurice and I have married and well…I'm pregnant," she said simply, blushing slightly. These words caused Dasha, Jai and Mrs Guinness to shriek in delight, while Theo's and Patrick's frowns disappeared and were replaced by grins. "Congratulations mate," said Patrick, patting his brother-in-law on the back. "Yeah, congratulations Maurice," said Theo, shaking hands. Maurice grinned, his handsome olive-coloured face lit up with joy. "Thanks. Gabby told me last week. It's a girl," he replied. "Oh! Well done Gabby! Good for you! My Gabby!" cried Mrs Guinness as Dasha and Jai embraced Gabriel. "So, Patrick, I take it you made the move?" Theo asked, smirking slightly, watching Patrick closely. He nodded. "Yup, and she said yes. We're going to some sort of Muggle zoo. How about you?" he asked in reply as Dasha gently patted Gabriel's stomach. Theo felt his stomach twist in knots. "Nope. Not yet. Pat, what do you think of this Vladenlinskiy type?" he asked slowly. Patrick shrugged. "I don't know him all that well. Dasha however, seems to know him very well," he warned simply. Theo nodded darkly, but seeing Maurice's happy face, he forced himself to leave those thoughts. "So, have you thought of a name for the baby?" he asked both Gabriel and Maurice. Gabriel nodded. "Yes, we've chosen Julia," she said, stroking her stomach. "It's a beautiful name," said Dasha, sighing happily. "Are you two hungry? I've got some pea soup," suggested Mrs Guinness quickly. Maurice nodded. "I don't know about you Gabby, but I'm starving," he said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together. "Yes, me too please," said Gabriel, smiling gently. Mrs Guinness made to stand up but Dasha beat her too it. "Don't worry about it; I'll do it," she said, leaving the dining room and walking into the kitchen.

On her way to the kitchen, Dasha stopped in the hallway. "I should probably go ask Leo if he's hungry; he probably feels left out as it is," she thought, climbing the stairs to his room. She knocked on the door and waited. "Come in!" called a voice from within. Dasha frowned as she opened the door. "What are you drinking?" she asked as she walked into the room. Leo grinned, sitting on his bed. "I was in Hogsmeade the other day and they have this new 'Blood Juice'. It's not actually blood, just looks like it. Here have a try," he explained, offering her a glass of some dark red liquid. Dasha shook her head. "No thanks. I just came up to ask you if you wanted some more soup?" she continued, glancing up from the glass. Leo shook his head, looking strangely relieved. "I'm fine for now. I'll just be having a little lie down now. Thanks for asking though," he said, lying back down on his bed. Dasha nodded and left.

Downstairs in the kitchen, she pulled out her wand and quickly got to work.

Theo sniffed appreciatively as the hot and hearty smell of pea soup floated into the room, followed by Dasha Levitating three bowls of hot soup behind her. Theo gently took it as a bowl floated into his hands, and immediately began to eat.

The rest of the evening was made use of for another game of Uno, at the end of which Leo came downstairs and was introduced to Gabriel and Maurice. Afterwards, they all went outside in the closing in darkness, where Maurice and Dasha set off some Transfigured firecrackers, as a celebratory symbol of Gabriel's still to-be-born baby, during which they were joined by Mr Guinness, who had finally finished cluttering around with his car. After his wife had told him everything that had happened, Mr Guinness burst out laughing from happiness, his eyes glistening with tears. Theo watched, content where he was standing, as the old and new couples, arms wrapped around each other, swayed gently together in the snowy night, gazing up at the sky.

After the fireworks were over and Gabriel and Maurice had gone home, Theo suddenly felt just how tired he had become over these twenty-four hours. "I think I'll be off to bed now; goodnight!" he called, climbing up the stairs to the front door. "Me too!" agreed Dasha, running up to walk next to him. "So, what do you think of the news?" he asked her as they entered the hallway. Dasha beamed. "I think it's great! Hopefully, if I ever do get married, everyone will have the exact same reaction," she said dreamily, passing the first landing. "Why hopefully?" asked Theo, concerned and confused. Dasha sighed. "Well, Gabriel is beautiful and Maurice is handsome, so they make the perfect pair who will have the perfect baby, and their marriage is the happiest marriage I have ever seen. I just hope it's the same for me," she said wistfully. Theo shook his head in confusion. "Women," he muttered, pretending to be frustrated. Dasha smiled back. "Goodnight Theo. Sweet dreams," she said happily, entering her bedroom and closing it, leaving a silent Theo standing outside in the landing. "Good night Dasha," he replied softly, walking into his room next door.

Dasha sighed satisfactorily as she changed into her pajamas. The day had been great so far. "I can't wait until I get into the Auror office," she thought, opening the window slightly. Her room at the Arden House was the same one that it had been for five years. The same small four poster bed, with the warm patch quilt and soft pillows. The carpet colourful and fluffy. A fish tank filled with many, many fish stood in the corner of the room, on a tall dressing table. Looking around the room, she remembered what her dormitory had been like when she was at Hogwarts, with its airiness, the wind whistling by every night, her Ravenclaw blue silk eiderdown, the tall four poster beds with the eagles carved into its deep, rich wood. Suddenly, a rush of excitement poured to her and on the impulse of the moment, she conjured up a Duelling Dummy, like the one in her room. "One, two, three, en guarde!" she cried softly to herself, making silly flourishes with her wand, collapsing into giggles. Suddenly, she was sobered by the sound of footsteps outside in the corridor. "Oh, I'd better make sure no one hears me," she muttered to herself, making a circle motion in the air with her wand. " _Silento Cambro_ ," she whispered, and, locking the door, faced the dummy again. "On the count of three, prepare to deflect," she said to the dummy, as she had said to it many times before. It nodded slowly and raised it's right wand arm slowly and mechanically. Dasha assumed her fighting stance. "One, two, three… _Flipendo!_ " Almost immediately, a burst of red light shot towards the dummy, which it just managed to deflect. Dasha smiled with pleasure. "Good, now, attack," she instructed, preparing herself. The dummy raised its wand at her. "One, two, three!" she cried. The dummy almost instantly shot a spell at her. Remembering what she had been told about strengthening her Shield Charms, Dasha instantly drew a circle. " _Protego!_ " she thought. Instantaneously, a split second before the dummy's spell hit her shield, Dasha heard all the noises around become slightly muffled, but it all disappeared as the blue spell bounced of her shield and flew at the dummy. It had no time to do anything and with a bang of light, shrank down to the size of a mouse. Dasha couldn't keep herself from laughing as she watched the dummy grow back to it's original size. "Thanks. Goodnight," she said, bowing simultaneously with the dummy. It nodded silently and vanished.

Dasha sighed happily, snuggling deeply underneath the quilt, her wand lying on the bedside table next to her.

In her dreams, she was walking through the Auror offices. It was probably night-time or early morning, since it was dark in the corridors. For some reason unknown, she was panting heavily and always glancing behind her fearfully. Suddenly, she broke into a jog, then a run. She was sprinting for her life, not even daring to glance behind her now. Something or someone was hounding her; some unknown evil, too dark to see in the barely lit corridor. Dasha looked straight ahead and saw the person whom she was following. It was…it was…

"Dasha wake up! Wake up!" called Jai, knocking on the door loudly. Dasha groaned as she crawled out of bed, shivering from her dreams of the night before. Who was it that she had been following? Someone she knew…

"Dasha, come on, get up! We're going ice-skating!" called Jai, continuing to pound on the door. At the mention of ice-skating, all thoughts of her dream had disappeared. Dasha jumped out of bed and began to get dressed. "Coming, just give me a second!" she called back, pulling on a cute Christmas sweater and some Uggs. Picking up a random hair tie, Dasha quickly plaited her hair and Apparated downstairs. _Crack!_

"Just because you passed your exam, doesn't mean you need to do it everywhere," grumbled Theo good naturedly, putting on a winter trench coat. Dasha grinned and stuck her tongue out. "Is Leo coming?" she asked as Theo helped her with the sleeve of her jacket. He frowned slightly. "I don't know. Why should he?" he asked her, pulling on a pair of leather gloves. "Because, he's our _friend_ ," she chided, climbing the staircase. "Really, I hadn't noticed," muttered Theo, waiting for her. Dasha, having heard him, snorted and rolled her eyes. "Leo?" she called, tapping on the door. No reply came but Dasha heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door to open it. "Good morning Dasha," greeted Leo, grinning. She smiled. "We're all going ice-skating. Coming with us?" she asked, leaning on the door frame. Leo nodded. "Okay, sure," he agreed, stepping out of his room and closing the door. As they descended the staircase, Dasha noticed something about Leo. "Are you okay? You look kinda pale," she remarked, frowning with worry. Leo shrugged and smiled widely. "I'm fine. I'm usually this pale during winter. It's weird but true," he explained casually as they approached Theo. "Mornin'," he greeted Leo, opening the door for Dasha. Leo nodded as he pulled on his old camo coat. Theo heard Dasha's sharp intake of breath as she stepped outside, pulling on her wooly hat with two flaps that covered her ears. As she walked past him, Leo, raised his hand and gently nicked the pompom on top of her hat. Theo gritted his teeth as Dasha grinned and poked her tongue out at Leo, waiting for them outside the door. He let go of the door, stepping towards Dasha and accidentally, due to a sudden gust of wind from nowhere, shutting the door in Leo's face.

Dasha burst out laughing at the sight of Leo's face the second before the door shut, joined by Theo, who found it more funny as a way of sabotaging his 'rival'. A moment later, the door opened and Leo stepped outside. As they all moved forward to catch up with the little group in front of them, moving to the lake. Soon, their laughter died away and was replaced by a short silence, uncomfortable for the two men and content for Dasha. "Nice hat," commented Leo lamely, making Theo sneer inside. Dasha smiled kindly. "Thanks," she said, glancing up at him. Suddenly, she turned to Theo, pointing at him. "Oh, Theo! I forgot to tell you! Stanislav wrote to me just after we finished school," exclaimed Dasha, grinning. Theo frowned in confusion. "Who?" he asked her, trying to remember if he knew anyone named Stanislav. Dasha rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember? Stanislav Krum!" she said, watching Theo. "Oh! Right. How is he?" asked Theo, trying to smile as he remembered just exactly who Stanislav Krum was. Leo gasped. "You guys are friends with Victor Krum's son! He's the world's second best Seeker! After his Dad of course," he exclaimed, staring at them wide eyed. Dasha smiled. "Yeah, we went out when I was fifteen," she said lightly, causing Theo to frown slightly, the monster within his head beginning to awake. "Really?" asked Leo thoughtfully, as they approached the group gathered round the edge of the lake. "And, what about now?" he asked her carefully. Dasha shook her head. "No. He's in Bulgaria now, sadly," she explained, sighing. "Come on, let's go!" she called, running to Jai. Leo's eyes opened wide as he saw the lake in it's entire winter glory.

The lake was huge, surrounded by a selection of trees, a gigantic Weeping Willow positioned on an island in the middle of the frozen lake. Mr Guinness pulled out his wand and directed it at the ice. "Leo, Theo, can you help me? I think we should make it a bit sturdier. On the count of three, one, two, three!" he called, as the other two pointed their wands at the frozen water. Finnigan and Perry watched as the three men non-verbally strengthened the ice. "Okay, I think that's alright for skating now," announced Mr Guinness, after they had checked its strength by throwing a massive rock onto the un-breakable ice.

Dasha and Jai immediately rushed onto the ice, whooping and cheering, expertly gliding across the lake. Leo joined them happily and Theo with a little less confidence. Next, came Mr and Mrs Guinness, holding hands and sweetly hazing into each other's eyes. After them came Finnigan, barely standing still, but still managing to slide forward. The only person left on the bank was Perry, standing on the spot with a scared expression on his face, and everyone soon found out why. "Come on Perry! Join us!" called Finnigan, beckoning to him. Perry shook his head. "I would but…I don't know how to skate," he explained, flushing from embarrassment and cold. Finnigan shrugged and came up to his brother. "Okay, look. You do it like this, one, two, one, two. Easy as pie," he said, demonstrating how to move across the ice and falling over in the process. Dasha laughed as she moved forward to help Finnigan up. "Nice demonstration Finn," she remarked, helping Perry onto the ice. "See, it's basically like what Finn said but just...try not to fall over. Go on, try it. One, two, one, two, one, two. Good job!" she exclaimed as Perry quickly moved forward, holding on to her for support.

Eventually, Perry, and Finnigan too, managed to get the hang of ice-skating and were soon chasing each other across the ice. Dasha sighed with relief as she skated back to the group. "Well, at least they're not falling over anymore," she remarked, watching them. Jai nodded. "Good job. Hey, wanna do some dancing?" she suggested suddenly. Dasha's eyes lit up. "Sure. We need partners though," she said turning to Theo and Leo. "Wanna go?" she asked Theo eagerly. He shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm not that good," he said, smiling half-heartedly. Dasha shrugged her shoulders, looking slightly disappointed, making Theo feel super guilty. "Okay, then. How about you Leo?" she asked, turning to him. Leo smirked. "Sure. We were taught how to skate at school in Moscow. Shall we?" he asked, taking up her hand and the two of them skated away to join Jai and Patrick. Theo clenched his fists. For a second, he even considered saying that he could skate but that idea immediately was pushed out of his mind. He would probably drop Dasha and then she would break her leg or some other limb. And so, with these ideas holding him back, Theo watched as Dasha and Leo held hands and span in a circle, crossing paths with Jai and Patrick, twirling around and…. "Help! HELP! Someone!" screamed someone. Looking around, Theo saw Perry bobbing around in some water. As he made his way towards him, Theo considered how the ice could've broken. "I bet the Strengthening Charm wasn't nearly as strong in that part of the lake," thought Theo. Suddenly, a bolt of green and pompom dashed in front of him and before Theo could stop her, Dasha had unlaced her ice skates and dived into the cold water, disappearing underneath the black water. Theo gasped as he bent down on the rim of the ice, glad that it was sturdy enough to hold him. as everyone else gathered round, Theo peered down into the now still water, panic growing bigger in his heart. "What if it's so cold in that water that Perry and Dasha die from cold? What if they both drown!" thought Theo to himself. and then he felt his stomach harden and clench. "And I'm just sitting here, not doing anything," he realised, starting to take off his coat. Just as he was about to jump in, however, the water's surface broke and Dasha's head appeared, with Perry bobbing alongside her, his head lolling around on his shoulders. Theo grinned with relief as he pulled Dasha out of the water and lifting up a shivering Perry into his arms, bundling him up in his coat. "Here, let me take him,"said Mr Guinness, lifting Perry off Theo's arms.

Turning his attention to a shivering Dasha next to him, Theo frowned with worry. "Leo, hurry up and give me your coat," he said, stripping Leo of his camo coat and snuggling Dasha into it. "It's okay Dasha, you're here now and everyone's safe. Come on, let's go back to the Arden House and get you all warmed up," he said gently, putting his arm around her and steering her towards the house. On a sudden brainwave, he flourished his wand and handed Dasha a cup of steaming hot cocoa, with whipped cream floating around on the top. She smiled half-heartedly, taking it with a shivering hand. "Th…than…thank y-you…," she said, her teeth chattering as she sipped the hot cocoa. Theo smiled with relief as he felt her eventually stop shivering. "You, you've got whipped cream on your face," he said awkwardly, gently wiping it off. Dasha smiled and sighed with relief. Theo glanced back as he saw Leo walking alongside Jai and Patrick, occasionally joining in with their conversation and mostly gazing at Dasha's back. He smirked and turned back to his friend.

Theo sighed with worry as he carried Dasha up to the house; she had suddenly collapsed halfway there and couldn't stand up. "Are you okay Dasha?" he asked her as they entered the warm house. "Yeah…," she muttered, drifting off and resting her head against Theo's shoulder. Something inside him stirred and the once angry monster purred happily. "Come over here! Put her down here. That's it, mind her head!" instructed Mrs Guinness, beckoning Theo over to a couch where she had laid out a blanket and pillows, Perry lying on the couch right next to it. Theo put Dasha down with great care, assisted by Leo, who still looked quite shocked and even paler than usual. "Give her some room," said Mrs Guinness, running her wand over Dasha, from which issued hot air that instantly dried her clothes. "How's Perry?" asked Theo, finally turning his attention to him. Mr Guinness smile. "He'll be fine; in fact, I'd say it's Dasha we have to worry about now, she jumped in with no shoes. Patrick will do everything he can," he reassured as Patrick kneeled down next to her, taking various jars and bottles that Jai was passing him, and applying them to the patients.

Finally, he stood up. "She's fine; Mum, could you just bring her some hot tea with lemon and honey? Other than that, there's nothing else she will need but warmth and comfort. Same goes for Perry," he instructed, much to everyone's relief. Mrs Guinness beamed. "Now how about some hot stew?"

For the rest of the day, and for half the week, Dasha and Perry spent the entire day lying in bed or on the couch, using up an enormous amount of tissues and being informed of the latest news by everyone.

"Okay, bye guys! We're going to Hogsmeade, but we'll be back soon, don't you worry. I'll bring you some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans!" called Jai, joined by Theo and Patrick, standing outside the sitting room. Perry just nodded and continued reading the _Daily Prophet_. "Bye. Have a good time," Dasha sighed sadly and gazed out the window. Jai felt a pang of guilt shoot through her and judging by her friends faces, they did too. She was just about to propose that she stay behind when they were all called away by Leo. "Jai! Patrick! Theo! Hurry up, we're going!" he cried running up to them. Patrick jumped and rushed away. "Let's go!" he cried, followed by the others. "I am so sorry that you're not coming with us," said Leo sincerely, approaching Dasha and bobbing down next to her. She smiled. "It's just a trip to Hogsmeade. Well, you better get going, or else they'll go without you," she said pleasantly. Leo sighed. "I could stay if you like…an-," he began but was interrupted by Dasha. "It's fine, you go to Hogsmeade. See you when you get back!" she said grinning, her spirits lifted. Leo smiled. "Bye then!" he called, running out the room.

" _Accio 'An Auror's Guide to Self Defence'!_ " she whispered, pointing her wand. A minute later, a thick book with a dark blue cover and a title written in silver letters, floated into the sitting through the door and into Dasha's hands. Dasha grinned as she settled down on the couch and began to read.

It was a snowy evening on December the 25th and they were all gathered round the Guinness table, preparing to enjoy their huge Christmas meal, joined by Gabriel and Maurice. Two days later, Finnigan and Perry would be returning to Hogwarts. "Let's sing one more carol; how about 'We wish you a Merry Christmas', eh?" suggested Mr Guinness. "Oh, yes, good idea!" exclaimed Dasha cheerfully, gulping down some more Butterbeer.

"Hold hands everybody!" exclaimed Mrs Guinness, giggling. Theo automatically reached for the hand next to him, and when he felt it gasped; it was Dasha's hand. Looking up into her eyes, he grinned, causing her to blush noticeably, even in the firelit room. On his other side stood Finnigan, who was grinning wickedly, happy to be able to stay up this late.

"One, two, three! _We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. Good tidings we bring, to you and your king_ -" Theo sighed satisfactorily as he gently held Dasha's hot hand- " _We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!_ "

After the singing was completed, everyone sat down to eat. The dining room rang with cries of "Pass the Parsnips!" or "Bit more chicken!" and Dasha sighed happily as she remembered what activities had been completed that day.

First they had gone sledding in pairs, Dasha and Jai sharing a sled with Leo, speeding down a hill with Theo and Patrick right behind them. Nudging Jai gently on the arm, Dasha bent over to the side and reaching out, scooped up a handful of snow. Following her lead, Jai and Leo did the same, molding the snow into a perfect circle. As they neared the bottom of the hill, Dasha whispered. "On three; one, two, three! Fire!" she shouted, quickly throwing back a snowball and grinning wildly.

Theo gasped in shock as a flurry of cold snow flew out from nowhere straight into his face. For a moment, Theo felt like he couldn't breath amd he hastened to scoop all the snow out of his face. A second later, he resurfaced back into the cold winter air, just in time to see Patrick get hit by a snowball in the face. "Gather up as much snow as you can and make it into snowballs; I'll take care of the sled!" he instructed, making the sled swerve sharply to the right, zooming past a group of trees. By his side, Patrick was making snowballs as fast as he could, piling them up beside him.

Dasha frowned slightly as she looked behind them; there was nobody there. "Theo? Patrick? Where are they?" she asked Leo and Jai as they stopped at the bottom of the hill. Leo shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they went another way. Don't worry about them," he said, trying to reassure them. Jai grinned. "I bet you they hid and are going to ambush us; quick, get some snowball!" she whispered quickly, pulling out her wand. Dasha smirked and using her wand, directed the snowballs to self-build and assemble in a neat pile next to them. "Okay now ge-," began Leo but he was interrupted by a sudden snowball to the face. "Aarrgh! Charge!" screamed Patrick, running forward and throwing snowballs at them. Jai and Dasha screamed with laughter as they dodged and threw the snowballs. While Leo and Jai continued fighting Theo and Patrick, Dasha, equipped with a dozen snowballs or so, crept through the small thicket of trees surrounding them towards the enemy lines. She stopped around on the other side of the clearing, hiding behind a tree. Making out Patrick's unprotected back, she prepared to throw but suddenly she stopped; where was Theo? He had been standing right alongside Patrick and now, he was suddenly gone, leaving Patrick by himself. As Dasha moved closer to look around for footprints, she was suddenly lifted up from behind. A strong hand grabbed her by the waist and slung her onto their shoulder, her head hanging down their back.

For a moment, Dasha panicked, kicking and beating the man's back with her fists. Then she saw that he was wearing a black winter trenchcoat, with leather gloves; his skin was naturally tanned and his hair raven-black.

"Theo! Put me down!" she said in mock anger, playfully hitting him on the back. Theo shook his head grinning as they walked nearer to the snowball fight. "Nope. Unless you are freed," he said, stopping still. Dasha grinned. "Oh help! Help, I have been kidnapped!" she called, pretending to faint. Jai stopped mid-way through throwing a snowball and dropped it. "Dasha! I'm coming! Leo, you deal with Patrick," she said, running to Theo. He waited until Jai was less than a metre away before turning around and beginning to run away. Dasha rolled her eyes as she began to bounce around, being shaken by Theo's running. "Dasha, stretch out your hand," called Jai, reaching out. Dasha pushed herself forward a little and stretched out, clawing for Jai's hand. Just as Theo put on some speed, Jai managed to grab onto Dasha's hand and pulled the other way.

Feeling her start to slip off, Theo tightened his grip around Dasha's waist. She pushed herself off his back and grabbed onto Jai's hand with both, holding on as tight as she could. For a few seconds, a strangely comical game of 'Tug O' War' occurred, with Theo finally emerging as victor. As Jai doubled over, panting slightly, he grinned. "You should be stronger if you're the Hollyheads new Beater," he remarked. Jai snorted. "Well, Beaters don't usual run around playing 'Tug O' War' using one of their best friends, do they?" she said, straightening. "Which reminds me; can you put me down now?" asked Dasha impatiently, tapping Theo on the back. He smiled, gently lowering her down. "Of course…milady," he said in mock politeness. Dasha let out a sigh as she rubbed her stomach. "You've got a grip of iron, did I ever tell you that?" she remarked sardonically. Theo grinned wildly. "Hey, that's apparently one of my strengths as an Auror. Gotta use it," he said casually. Dasha rolled her eyes. "Yes but not on me," she said, lying down in the snow. Jai smiled satisfactorily, lying down next to her. "I feel like making a snow angle. Let's have a competition for the best one. Come on, let's go find the others," she suggested suddenly, standing up. Dasha nodded in agreement. "Good idea. See you back at the clearing!" she said, Disapparating. Jai sighed as she and Theo began to move back to the clearing. "It's only a few metres away; she doesn't have to Apparate there," she complained to Theo. He nodded. "Yeah, well, we can Apparate too. I've passed my exam. What about you?" he asked curiously as they approached the group. Jai nodded. "Yes but I still prefer walking, just in case of splinching," she said, shuddering.

"There you are! Let's get started then, we all have ten seconds to make a snow angle! Lie down!" called Leo, as everyone lay down on the snow. "Three, two, one! Go!" he counted, everyone immediately getting to work, moving their arms and legs. Theo was the first to stand, with a second to admire his snow angel before the time went out. "Ten seconds is up! Everyone get up. Now, have a look at all the snow angels and we'll have a vote to decide who's is best…," announced Dasha, standing up.

It was decided that Jai's angel was by far the best and that her prize would be a bag of Chocolate Frogs. Checking the time on their watches, the group of friends decided to return back to the Arden House for a mug of hot Butterbeer.

After their Christmas dinner, everyone gathered the huge Christmas tree that Mr Guinness and Patrick had set up this morning. It was decorated with a vast amount of ornaments, all different shapes, colours and sizes. The tinsel was golden and at the very top of the tree stood the most beautiful topper Dasha had ever seen. It was in the form of a star, big and long, with the firelight reflecting off it, silver and covered in white glitter. "Now, time for the presents! Finnigan, would you do the honours?" asked Mr Guinness, handing him a huge, bulky, red Christmas sack, presumably filled to the brim, with presents. Finnigan's eyes lit up and he eagerly took the sack. "Sure. Right, everybody comfortable?" he asked, assuming a tone of voice that reminded Jai of Muggle news hosts. She traded looks with Dasha and grinned. "Okay then, let's get started. First of all, to Mum, from Dad," he said, reaching in and pulling out a large rectangular box, wrapped in silver gift paper decorated with happy snowmen. Mrs Guinness blushed as she reached out to take the gift. Everyone watched as she carefully unwrapped it, and lifted up from the wrappings…a beautiful wooden jewelry box, carved with intricate bird and flower shapes. "Oh Freddy! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. He smiled proudly. "Yes, well, I'm glad you like it," he said sweetly. Dasha sighed happily, envious of their perfect marriage. "Now, a present to Gabriel from Mum. Here you are," continued Finnigan, handing her a slightly soft, gift, wrapped in midnight blue wrapping paper and tied with a silver ribbon. "Thanks Mum," she said, giving her a hug. "You know that we always love you, dear," said Mrs Guinness fondly. Gabriel slowly unwrapped her gift and everyone watched as she lifted it up in her hands to examine it; a small baby girl playsuit, pastel pink with a yellow butterfly in the very centre. "Oh Mum. It's great, thank you," thanked Gabriel, kissing Mrs Guinness on the cheek. Maurice nodded, putting his arm around Gabriel. "Thanks very much. I'm sure it will be Julia's favourite playsuit," he said, feeling the fabric. "Right, next present is to…"

After the present giving session was over, everyone went upstairs to sleep, carrying their Christmas gifts in their arms. Finnigan was carrying a broomstick cleaning kit from Theo, Dasha's book on Muggle Studies, a Nimbus 2050, which was a combined gift, from Gabriel, Maurice, Mr and Mrs Guinness, Patrick and Perry. Leo had given Finnigan a bonus box of mixed candies; Sherbet Lemons, Bertie Botts, Licorice Snaps and Skeletal Sweets.

Perry had gotten the same presents and I suspect that Mrs Guinness had some influence here.

Everyone, but the twins, had received an item of clothing from Mrs Guinness; Dasha a scarf, Jai a beanie, Theo a pair of gloves and Patrick got some socks, while Mr Guinness received a sweater.

That night, everyone slept soundly, their stomachs warm and full of the Christmas meal, snuggled under the quilts. Dasha that night had been too tired to practice with the dummy and had instead fallen straight asleep.

At first, her dreams had been light and happy, going back to her years at Hogwarts. How she had blocked her first goal, her first broom (which she still had in her closet at home), her dancing with Stanislav at the Yule Ball in her fifth year. Then they turned to the darker side, how in her first-year, she and Jai had been kidnapped by Professor Transfigurantes and led to the Room of Requirement, past the terrifying blind spider with its milky white unblinking eyes, being forced to carry on walking while nearly dying of laughter, being chased down the dark corridor by Mr Böse, Saint-Germain's reincarnation. And then _Bang!_ …her window slammed shut, caught by a gust of wind.

Shaking with fear and relief, Dasha got up and locked the window. She gazed out into the dark night, staring at the beautiful white moon that hung above them. "It was all just a dream. The past is in the past. Get a grip on yourself," she said to herself, returning to bed.

Her dreams for the rest of the night were hazy and unclear but she vaguely saw the same dark Auror's corridor and the figure that she had been following.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The Auror's Office**

It was now time to say farewell to Finnigan and Perry; it had come time for them to return to Hogwarts. Everyone gathered round in the driveway, waiting for Mr Guinness to bring round the car. "Well, see you during the summer holidays boys. Goodbye!" said Dasha, hugging and kissing each of them on the forehead in turn. They blinked in surprise. "Thanks Dasha, see you during the summer holidays," replied Perry, turning to Patrick. "See you during the summer hols as well mates," he said, hugging them both.

"Thanks bro."

"Have a fun year you two!"

"We will, Jai, we will!"

"Don't get into _too_ much trouble."

"Sure we won't Theo."

"Oh! I do hope you boys enjoy the rest of your fifth-year. Don't cheat on your N.E.W.T exams! Oh, and here's your Father!" said Mrs Guinness tearfully, hugging both of them tightly. "Okay, thanks Mum," they both said in perfect unison. Mr Guinness climbed out of the car and opened the baggage. "Come on boys, put your trunks in. Hurry up, now! Come, on get them in," he called, helping them put their trunks in. Gabriel waved as she climbed in, followed by Maurice. They would be coming with the twins to King's Cross and seeing them off.

As the red car drove off into the distance, Mrs Guinness turned to the five friends. "And when are you starting work?" she inquired as they walked back to the house. Dasha smiled proudly. "I'm starting work tomorrow actually, so tomorrow I'll be going back home. But don't worry, I'll be visiting," explained Dasha. Mrs Guinness nodded. "Good, how about you Theo?" she asked, continuing the inspection. Theo smiled. "Same as Dasha. We're both working in the same office." Mrs Guinness raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Really? Good for you two!" she said in pleasant surprise, trading looks with Jai that Theo didn't miss. "I know that you've already started working Patrick; how about you Leo? Where are you working?" she asked, entering the house. "I'm working in the Department of Magical Cooperation, specifically for Moscow and London. It's a good job," he said in a slightly smug voice. Theo gritted his teeth and shoved his tightly clenched fists into his coat pockets. "How about you Jai?" Mrs Guinness asked, pulling off her boots. "I'm starting next week on Monday. We don't go on tour until season starts, which is on March 16th. Until then, it's just training," she said casually, earning a look of envy from Dasha and Theo. "Well then, lucky you. Now, who wants some Firewhiskey?"

The next morning, Dasha woke at 6:30. She had to be at the office by eight and there was still her trunk to take home. "I wonder if Theo could help me? He's got to be there by eight as well, so why not?" she reasoned, shoving her wand and pass into her right coat pocket. Walking out into the landing she gently closed the door, when she suddenly heard some noise from the landing upstairs. Curious, and fearing it might be a Boggart, she pulled out her wand slowly crept upstairs, careful to not make any noise. Looking up over the banister, Dasha checked to see if there was anyone standing on the landing; it was empty. Straightening up, Dasha frowned as she walked forward. "I could swear that I heard it," she muttered to herself, stowing away her wand. Suddenly, there was another noise, this time coming from Leo's room. "Leo? Are you alright?" she whispered, slowly moving to his door. "Leo?" she asked, pushing the door to see if it was locked; it wasn't. "Is everything alright?" she asked, cautiously entering the room. Poking her head around the door, Dasha glanced around the room. It appeared to be empty at first but as she walked forward, Dasha saw the heel of someone's shoe around the corner of the bed. Breathing quickly, she hurried to get a good view of the entire person; it was Leo. "Leo? Are you okay? Leo?!" she cried frantically, bending down to help him. He was extremely pale and as Dasha checked for a pulse, she had a sudden idea that he might've passed away. Then, she felt a pulse, growing stronger as the minutes passed. "Leo? Wake up!" she called, shaking his face. For a moment, he lay completely still; then he raised his head. "Wha-what happened?" he asked groggily, trying to push himself up off the ground and falling back down. "Well, I just heard some noises from upstairs and then I went to check what it was and I found you. Are you alright? You look dreadfully pale," fretted Dasha, helping him up onto the bed. Leo nodded shakily. "I'm ok. What happened to me? All I remember was me trying to find something and then I just suddenly fainted, that's all I remember," he explained, breathing deeply. "Well, I'll leave you to get some rest," said Dasha, giving him a small hug, afraid that he was too weak right now for anything else. "Bye, Dasha. Thank you," he said, lying back on the bed. Dasha smiled, still worried but trying to hide it, and returned downstairs.

"Theo? Theo, wake up! I need you to help me!" she called quietly, knocking on the door. A pattering of quick footsteps and the sound of someone unlocking a door is what Dasha heard before Theo spoke. "'Morning. What did you say you needed help with?" he asked groggily, his hair a mess and his eyes half-closed. Dasha grinned at the sight of him. "I need you to help me move my stuff back home and then we've only got an hour left until 8:00. So hurry up and get dressed," she said quickly, turning on her heel and entering her room to get her things. Once she was finished packing, Dasha pulled her trunk and bag into the hallway to find that Theo was already downstairs. Not wanting to make too much noise with her trunk on the stairs, Dasha just Apparated to the kitchen.

 _Crack!_ "Oh my goodness Dasha! You bloomin' scared me!" exclaimed Theo, jumping up as she appeared. She grinned. "Shut up, or you'll wake the whole house," she whispered, taking a bacon sandwich from his hand. "You look good," he whispered, looking her up and down. And she did indeed; Dasha had put on a black top with elbow length sleeves, a tan coloured winter coat with a belt, and black jeans with brown, knee-high boots. Dasha blushed. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," she said. Theo shrugged. "I do what I can. Anyway, let's get going. I don't know where to go so, lead on," he said, moving closer to her. Dasha gripped on to her trunk and slowly reached out for Theo's hand. It met hers halfway and she help on to it tightly, not wanting to let go. His fingers were cold and smooth, bigger than hers by at least once.

Theo sighed happily, feeling Dasha's small, feminine hand. Her fingers weren't too long and her skin was cool and smooth.

"Ok ready?" asked Dasha, closing her eyes. Theo nodded. "Yup." Dasha concentrated for a moment, picturing her house in her head and then suddenly… _Crack!_ they were standing in her street. "This is Number 23 Great Tower St," she said, letting go of Theo's hand and walking up the stone steps towards the house. Theo stood, gazing up at the house. It was unlike any he had seen. Not too big, like Lincoln Manor, and not too small, like a cottage. The bricks were painted white and the roof shingles, red. "Come on! We haven't go all day!" called Dasha, glancing back. "Oh right. Coming," said Theo hastily, picking up the second bag lying next him. Dasha waited until he was standing beside her before pulling out her wand and making a swishing movement directed at the keyhole on the door. " _Alohomora!_ " Theo heard her whisper. Reaching forward with his spare hand, Theo pushed the door open. "Okay good. Now you go put this one upstairs in my room while I put this bag away. Okay?" directed Dasha, pointing up the stairs. Theo nodded. "Sure. Be right back," he said, climbing the staircase up to the second floor. He immediately found Dasha's room, thanks to the small plaque on her door saying ' _Dasha's Room_ '. Trying to be as quiet as he possibly could, Theo slipped in, closing the door gently behind him. Stopping in the doorway of the room, he looked around him, taking in every detail. The two windows in room were made from white wood, the cupboard was large and had mirrors on the door. There was a ballet barre on one side of the wall and the bed had sapphire blue blankets. It was almost exactly the opposite of his bedroom at home.

"Okay, you've put it away? Good, let's go then," said Dasha as he came back downstairs. "Are we walking? I mean, the Ministry's not far from here," he said as they stepped outside. Dasha thought about for a moment. "Sure, let's walk there; we've got fifty minutes," she agreed as they started to walk off. "We need to cross the road here, that way," said Dasha, pointing. Theo nodded. "You lead the way," he said, grinning. The street was empty of cars so they quickly crossed the road and just as they began to walk past the playground, Dasha heard a voice. "Oi, you two there! Especially you, pretty!" called a voice from behind them. They turned around and Dasha recognised the two boys from the playground that had always bullied her and Jai. She saw Theo's scowl and touched his arm. "Don't get involved; let me deal with them," she said quietly, taking a step forward. The leader of the two boys narrowed his eyes. "Well, well, it's _you_. Having a lovely stroll with your _boyfriend_? Just let me tell you, you could've easily found a lot better than him," he said mockingly, trading looks with his friend. Dasha laughed tauntingly. "Really? I hope you don't mean yourself?" she mocked, keeping her hold on Theo's arm. The boys scowled menacingly. "You little!" he began, advancing on her. However, he didn't get to say anything else because Theo had already leapt forward and punched him in the gut. "Theo! Stop!" exclaimed Dasha as he punched him in the face. However, there was no need for her to worry about the bully; he immediately got up and kicked Theo right in the knee. As the second boy came running in, Dasha quickly kicked him in between the legs, disabling him for the rest of the fight. "Come, on Theo. We've got to get out of here!" she called, trying to pull off the bully. Theo gritted his teeth as he managed to push off the big teenager that was just frantically punching and kicking at anything. "Let's go," said Dasha, grabbing Theo's hand and Disapparating, leaving the two bullies on the street.

"Thanks," puffed Theo, as they stood in the centre of a very busy street. Dasha grinned. "No problem. Right, have you got your coin?" she asked him, as he straightened up. Theo nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. "Yup. What about you?" he asked. Dasha gave him a thumbs up sign. "Where are we?" continued Theo, looking around him. "Whitehall, this is where the Ministry is. Your Dad works there. Haven't you visited?" she asked in surprise. Theo shook his head. "No. I wasn't allowed. Oh, I forgot to tell you; Mother and Father have gone away to Spain for a long holiday, all the way until spring," he said, pocketing his coin. Dasha smiled as they moved forward quickly. "Good, for them." "Where do we go now?" Theo asked her. "See those public toilets?" she asked him pointing to them. He nodded. "Yeah. So?" "Well, they're underground toilets; you have to go into the bathroom, put in your coin to enter a stall and then you flush yourself down into the Ministry. They've kept it since Voldemort was killed," she explained as they climbed down the stairs to the bathroom. Theo grimaced. "Eugh. I can tell that it was Voldemort's idea," he joked as they stopped. In front of them were two doors; LADIES to the left and GENTS to the right. Dasha patted Theo on the back. "See you in the Atrium," she said, entering the LADIES bathroom. Theo sighed and pushed open the GENTS bathroom door. Inside, there weren't as many people as Theo had anticipated, but he still had to wait for five minutes in line before the one of the stalls was free. Hearing the sound of flushing, Theo inserted his Ministry coin into a small hole on the door of the stall. A moment later, the bathroom door opened and as he walked past, Theo took back his pass. Locking the bathroom door behind him, Theo looked around. The stall was small and cramped, the toilet a grubby grey colour. Climbing into the toilet, Theo felt the cold water sloshing in around his feet. Trying not to feel too repulsed, he grabbed the chain and, closing his eyes, pulled. Immediately, he felt himself falling, and being sucked down, pushed in from all sides. A moment later, Theo found himself, dry and warm, standing in the centre of a black fireplace.

Stepping out into the Atrium, Theo looked around him; the walls were made of some shiny jet-black brick, cemented with what appeared to be gold. The floor was a deep, dark brown wood and everywhere around him, witches and wizards were appearing in the fireplaces around him, accompanied by emerald green flames. Looking up, he saw that hanging down from the immensely tall ceiling was a huge crystal chandelier. "Theo! There you are! Look, there's the fountain!" he heard someone call out and looking around him he saw Dasha, to his right and pointing forward. He hurried over to her. "How was your bathroom? Dirty?" he asked. Dasha grinned. "Actually, it was quite clean. There were a lot of flowers everywhere," she said, making Theo wonder. "Anyway, look there's the Fountain of The United Brethren!" she continued, hurrying forward and pulling Theo further down the hall with her. He was just about to ask her what the big hurry was when he was struck dumb by the beautiful sight before him; there, standing in the middle of the Atrium, was a large pool of water, in the centre of which stood five golden figures, each bigger than life size, so that you could clearly see their features, all five of them holding hands.

A tall and powerful wizard, pointing his wand at the ceiling, was standing in the centre, water flowing freely from it. To his left, was a beautiful witch, her wand pointed at the ceiling too, from which poured water in a graceful arc down into the pool. To the wizard's right stood a centaur, serene and calm, his bow and arrows held at an angle towards the ground, a spout pouring from his arrow tip. Next to the witch stood a house elf, his face happy and smiling, water streaming from his large ears. The last figure was a goblin, smiling a strange smile, and pointing a sword at the ground, water flowing strongly from its sharp point. One thing that Theo noticed about all these figures was the looks of happiness on their faces, the kind, gracious happiness on the wizard's and witch's faces, a calm and reserved happiness on the centaur's features, a crafty grin across the goblin's face and an innocent, child-like beam shining from the house-elf's face. "It's beautiful," he breathed, gazing at each figure in turn. Dasha nodded. "Yeah it is. Well, now it's time for work. Let's ask someone where to go," she suggested, walking further into the Atrium, Theo following her. "Excuse me sir, you wouldn't happen to know where the Auror's offices are?" she inquired, stopping a middle-aged man with a dull expression on his face. As he turned to speak to her, the dull expression was lifted away and replaced by one of friendliness. "Why yes, I was just happening to go there myself. Why, do you have some business there?" he asked curiously, glancing her up and down. Theo decided it might be time to intervene. "Yes, my friend and I are new Aurors," he explained, coming up behind Dasha and gazing sternly at the man. He shrugged. "Good, we could use some new Aurors around here. My name is Clayton, Ricardo Clayton," he said, shaking hands with both of them. Dasha smiled. "I'm Dasha, Dasha Bran and this is Theodore Lincoln. Pleased to meet you," she said politely. Clayton's grin widened. "But, you're the…the ones that the prophecy was made about? About you stopping the vampires?" he asked incredulously, staring at them. Theo coughed modestly. "Actually, it's not just us, there's two others; they're our close friends. And about the prophecy we still haven-," he began but was cut off by Dasha, who elbowed him in the chest. "Mr Clayton, could you please show us where the Aurors Offices are, we're in a bit of a hurry," she said hastily, ignoring Theo's hiss of "What?!". Clayton flushed. "Of course. Right this way. Follow me!" he said, leading them through the crowds. To a pair of golden gates that were at the far end of the Atrium. "Why did you do that?" asked Theo. "Because no one's meant to know that the prophecy hasn't been completed yet," she explained patiently. Theo snorted. "But why? It's not like there's going to be vampires attacking the Ministry of Magic this second!" he said. Dasha rolled her eyes. "No of course not, but people will be worried and disturbed. So don't say _anything_!" she snapped as Clayton stopped. "Here is where the lifts are. There's at least twenty lifts here," he explained to them, opening the small golden gate. The friends became quiet as they followed him in. Clayton walked up to one of the wrought golden grilles and pulled it back. "This is the lift that will take us to the Auror's offices," he explained, opening it for them. "Thank you," said Dasha, walking in quickly, followed by Theo. Inside the lift stood a young man whom Theo took to be the lift attendant. Closing the grille behind them, Clayton took a step back. Silently, the lift attendant reached forward and pulled on a lever. Immediately, the lift shuddered to life and began to move backwards at alarming speed. "Grab onto one of these," instructed Clayton, pointing to the golden ropes that had popped down from the ceiling. Theo managed to grab onto one just as the lift came to a standstill. Momentarily, Theo relaxed but was immediately thrown off guard as the lift plunged down at terrifying speed. Theo shut his eyes and held on for his life's sake when suddenly, the lift stopped. "Level 7- Department Of Magical Game and Sports," announced a bored woman's voice. Opening his eyes, Theo saw the grille slide open and for a moment, he had a clear view of the corridor. It was wooden, with noticeboards everywhere and stuck on lopsided Quidditch posters everywhere. Seconds later, the grilled slid shut again and the lift moved on. For a minute, they all held on for dear life, until the lift once again came to a gentle standstill. "Level 6- Department of Magical Transport." Here, as the grille slid open, two purple paper aeroplanes flew into the lift and flitted around in the air above them. Seeing Dasha's look of interest, Theo leaned across and whispered to her, "Memos. According to Dad, they had owls but got rid of them." Dasha glanced at him in surprise. "He used complain about the owls and how the memos are much better," explained Theo as they stopped again. "Level 5- Department of International Magical Cooperation." Here, one of the memos flew out and three more flew in, along with two witches, who were chatting quietly. Dasha tapped Theo on the shoulder. "Hey, isn't this where Leo works, for Moscow?" she asked him. Theo shrugged. "Yeah, probably."

"Level 4- Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. (Here, on of the witches got out and was replaced by a portly little man with burns on his face).

"Level 3- Department of of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. (The portly man got off and the woman began dictating something quietly to a self writing clipboard that had just appeared next to her).

"Level 2- Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror offices." As the grilled slid open, Dasha and Theo, followed by Clayton, quickly got out. "Well, you need to go see the Head of Office. His cubicle is just down there," directed Clayton as they paused outside in the corridor. They nodded. "Thank you Ricardo," said Dasha, shaking his hand. He flushed. "Well, it wasn't any trouble for me. Goodbye!" he said, walking off down a separate corridor. Theo gritted his teeth and glanced around for the first time.

Instead of walls, the corridor was made up of separate cubicles or offices, with wide windows one one side so that you could see in and a plain grey door next to the window, inside which sat one or two people, chatting or working. "Where did he say we have to go?" he asked Dasha. She pointed forward. "Right there, where it says 'Head of Office'," she said, leading the way. They stopped outside the office. It was bigger than the others, with no window to see into the office and the door was made from black leather. "Go on, knock," said Theo, as Dasha glanced at him. She raised her hand and slowly knocked on the leather door. From within the office came a voice. "Come in, come in!" it called. Dasha took a deep breath as she pushed open the door and they walked in.

As he entered the office, Theo's eyes were immediately riveted to a man that was sitting behind a huge mahogany desk. The man's most striking feature, other than his slightly faded, lightning bolt scar, were his bright green, almond-shaped eyes, standing out clearly from behind his glasses. Even though he was wearing a suit and tie, his black hair was untidy, especially at the back of his head. The office, that from the outside, appeared to be not so roomy, was actually extremely spacious, with plenty of room for everything. There were two windows, with flowery curtains hanging off them. Even though they were underground and the weather outside was snowy, cold and gloomy, it was sunshine outside without a single cloud in the bright blue sky. Theo grinned as he glanced back at the curtains. "Sit down," said the man, gesturing to two chairs in front of him. Dasha slowly walked over and sat down next to Theo. "Nice curtains," remarked Theo. The man grinned. "Thanks, my wife chose them for me. Now, I would like to introduce myself. I am Harry Potter, the Head of Auror office. You can just call me Harry," continued Harry, shaking hands with both of them. "Pleasure to meet you. We are-," began Dasha but was interrupted by Harry. "Oh, I know who you two are. You're the two out of four about who the prophecy was made. But I was wondering, could you fill me in on it? Because I don't really know much about it," he requested. Dasha smiled. "Sure, why don't we take turns. Theo, you go first," she said, leaning back and smiling slyly. Theo narrowed his eyes and began to tell. "Well there was a prophecy made about how thirteen years after you defeated Voldemort, four children would be born. Two girls and two boys, bodily re-incarnations of the four Hogwarts founders, possessing qualities just like theirs." Here Theo stopped and waited for dasha to take over. She took a deep breath before taking over. "these four children would when attend Hogwarts and each one would be Sorted into the house corresponding with their re-incarnation. For the seven years that they have been at Hogwarts, the four friends will foil vampires and Saint-Germaine as they attempt to take over Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. This, we have done for seven years. Most people think that the prophecy has been completed but it really hasn't, we don-" Harry jumped up in his chair. "It hasn't? Well, then, this changes everything!" he muttered to himself, standing up and pacing back and forth, thinking deeply. Dasha frowned. "Mr Potter are you okay?" she asked, concerned. Harry broke off from his thoughts and quickly sat down. "Yes, yes continue please," he said, absentmindedly stroking his hand through his hair. "As I was saying, we not one hundred percent sure as to how we complete the prophecy but while we're waiting, we decided to get jobs and wait for an opportunity to present itself; that, is why Theo and I have come to work for you," she finished, trading glances with Theo. Harry, who had been staring down at his desk, sharply glanced up and looked both of them in the eyes. "Well, it's good you have done that then. Well then, let's get started straight away. From what I've heard, you four, including your other two friends, can defend yourselves quite well, so I'll immediately set you to work. First, let me explain.

For the last month or so, there has been three murders, all of them committed by the same person, the first wizard assassin in history; Two-wand. He gets his name because he's able to fight with two wands at a time. At first, we didn't think that the deaths were connected, but then, we realised that they had one singular common thing; at the scene of the crime, each time we found two burning sticks, hidden somewhere, crossed over. We've been looking for someone to find him and you two are the perfect people for the job. You cannot tell anyone other than your other two friends, and I think this might have something to do with fulfilling your prophecy," concluded Harry, rubbing his forehead. Dasha frowned. "So Two-wand is a vampire?" she asked, trading glances with Theo. Harry nodded grimly. "Yep. Every time we find a body, it's completely drained of blood," he explained. Theo nodded slowly. "I think we can stop Two-wand, sir. Where do we have to go first?" He asked, standing up. "Yes, I think we should see the first murder scene and examine it," Dasha said, standing with him. Mr Potter grinned. "Excellent. Now let me see here; we have it written down somewhere…aha! The address is Number 9, Main Road, Babbity Village, Hampshire," he read, as Dasha and Theo quickly absorbed the information. "Have you got that?" asked Harry, looking up at them. They both nodded. "Off you go then; I'll show you your offices later," he said, waving his hand.

Dasha quickly grabbed Theo's arm and closed her eyes, concentrating on the address that Harry had given them. Suddenly, she got the perfect destination in her head and, squeezing Theo's hand, they Apparated away.

Babbity Village is a small wizarding village with a population of only two thousand people. There are many small streets and alleys but the biggest street is called Main Street. It runs straight down the middle of Babbity Village, with shops and houses stuck together.

Dasha grinned as she looked around her; she had always wanted to live in a village, in house with wooden walls and a dark blue roof. "Come on, we need to go find Number 9," said Theo, interrupting her daydream. "Yeah, we do," she said, shaking herself as they walked down the street. "Let's ask someone," suggested Dasha as they walked past the Alchemist's, from which an old man was just walking out. "Excuse me sir, do you happen to know where Number 9 is on this street?" she asked him politely. The man stared at them for a moment, before asking suspiciously. "Are you two Aurors?" Theo nodded. "Yes we are, we've just been sent down," he explained. "Very well, follow me," said the wizard sadly, leading the towards a set of houses, all red brick with bright red roofs. The wizard stopped outside the last house and sighed grimly. "This is Number 9, where old Besmerda Bupkins had lived," he explained, walking off. "Thank you sir! Bye!" Dasha called anxiously. "Well, shall we?" asked Theo, gesturing to the door. Dasha nodded. "Let's go in," she said walking up to the locked door. " _Alohomora_ ," she whispered, opening the door. Theo waited for her to go in before entering himself and closing the door.

Inside, the house was pitch black, all the curtains closed and the windows shut up. Theo immediately lit up his wand and led the way forward into the house. The hallway was small, papered with flowery wallpaper. A bright red threadbare rug, lay in front of the door, presumably for people to wipe their feet. Moving forward, Dasha saw a cracked mirror hanging in the hallway above a wooden table, decorated with flowers and lace. "This way," said Theo, walking into the living room. It too, was papered with flowers and the furniture was either a dull brown colour, or a bright pink. Moving forward, Dasha saw, to her horror, a patch of vividly red, blood. "Theo! Look!" she called, backing away. Theo, who had been examining a picture, hurried over to her. "Oh, it's horrible!" she cried, hiding her face in his chest. Theo grimly patted her on the shoulder, and reluctantly let go of her, bending down to examine the blood. Even though it was bright red, he could tell that it was dry. "Why didn't they remove it?" he asked Dasha, dabbing it with his finger tip. She frowned. "Two-wand probably bewitched it so that they couldn't. Anyway, why do you think there's blood? I mean, Potter told us that the bodies had been sucked of blood," she asked, examining one of the photos standing atop the boudoir. Theo shrugged. "Maybe he tortured her first and then left the blood as a thing to remember, but why did he torture her?" he suggested, thinking out loud. "Come and take a look at this photo; maybe it explains why," called Dasha, gazing thoughtfully at the picture. Theo quickly got up and hurried over to her, making sure to not trip over the various coffee tables and pouffes that cluttered the room. "What do you mean?" he asked her, coming up beside Dasha. She pointed at a picture showing a group of people gathered around together and beaming at the camera. "Well, by the looks of this picture, she was probably part of some secret organisation or society. Here, take a look," she said, handing him the photo. Theo had to hold his wand-tip close to be able to see the picture clearly. The group was large, so large that a few people were completely out of view. Everyone that was visible, however, had a name, in tiny silver handwriting, inscribed beneath them. The picture looked old, about fifty years. Looking closely, Theo read the names; there was a tall young man named Alias Brown, a middle aged witch called Esmerelda Armstrong and there, next to the centre, to the left of a tall, cheerful man who commanded respect, stood a stocky witch, with long dark hair, Besmerda Bupkins. "There she is! But what is this a picture of?" he said, examining the rest of the people in the crowd. Dasha shrugged. "I don't know, some gathering of whatever society she was a part of," she said, turning the picture frame around and looking at the writing on the back. "Not just any whatever society! This is the early picture of the 'Protector's of the Stone' circle. Surely you knew that!" peeped up a small voice. Theo glanced wildly around, trying to find where the voice had come from. "Who was that?" he cried, slowly moving his wand around the room. Dasha frowned in confusion and then quickly flipped over the picture. A wizard standing at the very left of the front line, was glaring sternly up at them, with his hands planted on his hips. A faint string of silver letters read: Gregory Robertson. "What do you mean, 'Protectors of The Stone'?" she asked, peering at the wizard. "Didn't you know about us? My goodness child, what have they been teaching you! We are the ones sworn to protect the…oi!" cried the wizard as a stern-looking witch shoved him in the ribs, glaring at him. Turning to Dasha, she frowned. "We can't say, we were sworn to secrecy. And now, off with you two!" she said, waving them away. "Wait! I have one more question!" cried Dasha before the people managed to return to their picturesque state. The wizard and witch regarded her with curiosity, waiting for her to speak. "Did you see a man come in here? What did he look like?" she asked them quickly, watching their faces turn grim. The wizard sighed glumly. "Ah yes, yes. A man did come in here. Tall, gaunt. He had two wands, very curious. He _murdered_ poor Besmerda. But first, first, he tortured her, tried to find out where the…OUCH!" shouted the wizard as the witch stamped down hard on his foot. "Sssh! Any more questions?" she asked. Dasha shook her head. "Goodbye." The people slowly returned to their photographic state, now completely silent but still watching. "So now we definitely know that she was tortured before Two-wand killed her. He needed to find something and she wouldn't tell him. But what? Theo, where are you going?" she asked, breaking her thought as Theo ran out of the room. Following him, Dasha saw Theo turn around the street corner, yelling at someone who had just flashed out of view. She heard a loud bang and then Theo reappeared around the corner, walking back towards her, dragging a small boy by the scruff. As they approached her, the boy suddenly lifted up his head and glared up at Dasha with bright black eyes. She gasped as their eyes met before the boy glanced up at Theo. "What do ya want with me guv? I ain't done nuthin'!" he shouted, flailing his arms about. Theo grinned as he let go of the boy, standing above him. "He was spying on us and tried to get away. I got him though," he said, lifting the boy up again and planting him on his feet. "Don't be shy. We won't hurt you," said Dasha soothingly, steadying the boy. He pulled himself away from her, glaring around at them. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice panicky. Theo glanced around at the people walking casually past. "Maybe we should go somewhere else, Dasha?" he suggested, holding onto the boy's arm. She nodded, taking hold of his other arm. "You choose Theo. Three, two, one," she counted, closing her eyes.

Theo thought of a place where they could go safely and then remembered that his parents were away on holiday.

 _Crack!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Greg**

Theo sighed with happiness as they appeared outside the Lincoln Manor, with its four floors and tall windows, each framed with black ebony. There was no snow, for Mr Lincoln's ancestors had enchanted it to always be summer at the manor. Dasha gazed around in wonder, breathing in the fresh, summer air. "Come, let's go inside," he said, pulling the boy towards the front door. Theo knocked loudly three and waited. Moments later, the door was opened by apparently nobody. "Hello, Lucy. Where's Ronnie?" asked Theo, looking down. Dasha immediately glanced down and saw a house-elf, wearing a clean pillowcase frock. "Greetings Master Theodore, Miss Bran. Welcome home," she said, beaming as she gave a low bow. He grinned as they stepped into the house, letting go of the boy, who stood completely still, glancing around him in wonder. "Ronnie is away, she has gone with the Master and Mistress. Who is this?" she asked, looking the boy up and down. "This is some boy that we picked up on the street. We'll be in my study so please don't disturb us," said Theo, leading the way up the stairs. Dasha smiled at Lucy. "It's good to see you again, Lucy," she called as they disappeared around the corner.

Finally, they reached Theo's study. Dasha marvelled as she walked in; the room, like in all wizarding houses, enchanted to be bigger that it appears. The four walls were made up of bookshelves, with a large window in the centre of the back wall. On the desk made from dark timber, stood a globe and next to it lay a huge stack of parchment, on top of which lay a peacock feather quill. Sitting down in the leather covered armchair, Dasha Transfigured another for the boy, who sat down as if he had been brainwashed. Theo sat down behind the desk and leaned back, watching the boy. He was about to say something when Dasha interrupted. "What is your name?" she asked kindly, turning to him. The boy, who had been glancing around the study, faced her sharply and became immediately enchanted by her hazel eyes. "My name is Greg," he said, not breaking eye contact. Dasha glanced at Theo before continuing. "How old are you, Greg?" "Nine, I think," said Greg in the same monotone voice. Theo frowned. "What do you mean, you think? Shouldn't you know how old you are?" he asked sharply. Greg reluctantly turned away from Dasha and faced Theo. "I've always lived on the streets. I don't really know my own age. I just assume," he explained, sitting up as straight as a board. "Have you got any magical talent?" continued Theo, watching Greg closely. He nodded. "I can make food fly to me, I can run away faster than the wind, if I'm being chased by someone. Also, there's one more; I can talk with bats. Is that normal?" he asked, earnestly looking at both of them. Dasha exchanged worried glances with Theo and nodded. "Yes, for certain- ahem- people, it is perceived as normal, yes. Greg, now, we've got some other questions for you. Why were you spying on us?" asked Dasha. Greg shrugged. "Well, I thought you might be with the man and 'e was the one that killed Bupkins," he explained, wiping his nose on his hand. Theo grimaced. "Take a tissue. Right, so you thought that we were murderers?" Greg nodded, taking the tissue hesitantly. "Well, _you_ look like one, the lady doesn't," he replied, stowing away the tissue carefully. Dasha grinned. "Okay Greg, now we'll get you cleaned up and then I'll finish with the questions, after which we will take you back. Lucy!" he called, standing up from behind the desk. With a loud crack, the house-elf appeared before him. "Yes, Master Theodore?" she inquired, bowing. "Lucy, could you please take Greg here away and clean him up? Thank you," he said, sitting down in Greg's now vacated armchair. "Come on, let's go get ourselves a nice bath, shall we?" they heard Lucy say cheerfully.

"So, what do you think?" asked Theo, leaning forward. "I think we ask about the man and if he saw anything suspicious, then if he wants, we can send him to an orphanage for adoption," she said, thinking. Theo nodded. "Okay, good. Let's review our notes then," he said, leaning back in his chair. "There's been two murders, both are connected. Both people were killed by Two-wand, -I'll read more about two-wand duelling to see if that has any weaknesses- one of them, Besmerda Bupkins, was a member of the Protector's of The Stone, who guard something. Gregory Robertson said that she had been tortured by Two-wand, who we know is a tall, gaunt man, to find out where something was located. Greg has seen 'the man' enter the house where Besmerda lived, proving our theory. Tomorrow, we will investigate further and visit the scene of the second murder. Good enough?" she finished as the peacock-feather quill hurriedly wrote everything down onto a thick piece of parchment. Theo grinned. "Definitely: now, what say we go for a walk?" he asked, standing up. Dasha nodded and waved the quill away. "I saw that you have some very nice rose mazes," she said, smiling charmingly. Theo nodded, opening the door for her. "We do," he agreed.

Outside in the summer air, Dasha and Theo approached the rose maze, at the very centre of which stood a large summer house, it's wood painted white. The fencing of the maze was a practically invisible golden wire, along which grew beautiful roses, of many different colours, building up a vibrant wall of flowers that towered above them. "Let's go?" asked Dasha, walking forward. Theo hurried after her, trying not to appear nervous. "Um…did Jai tell you when she and…," faltered Theo, fidgeting with his wand. Dasha smiled as she examined each rose, stooping to smell them. "What, Theo?" she asked him pleasantly, picking a vibrantly red rose and watching as a new one immediately grew in place. Theo watched with fascination as she pulled her hair out of the side plait she was wearing, leaving her dark hair wavy, and popping the red rose right above her ear. "I was just curious, did Jai tell you when she and Patrick were going…out?" he asked her, even though Patrick had already told him. She smiled. "Of course she did. In fact, they're going tomorrow, to a Muggle theater," said Dasha as they turned down a corner. Theo coughed. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to, I dunno, go on a date with me to the theater with them?" he asked her quickly, nervously rushing on. Dasha stopped still and turned around walking past him in the other direction. "It's a dead end back there," she said, pointing behind her. Theo strode quickly and stopped in front of her. "Will you go on a date with me, Dasha?" he asked her again, forcing to slow down, and holding on to her shoulders. Dasha beamed. "Of course I will, I've been waiting for two years for you to ask me," she said cheerfully. Theo sighed in relief. "Ok, great," he said, trying to act casual. "I'll ask Jai about the time and place we're meeting up," said Dasha in her usual orderliness. Theo nodded, gently hitting her palm with the back of his hand as they started walking again. Dasha blushed slightly and carried on in silence. The second time Theo nudge her palm, she reached out and held onto his hand, waiting for him to hold on. He quickly grasped it and gently weaved his fingers through hers. Dasha flushed a pale pink and Theo grinned. "So, have you ever been to a Muggle theater?" asked Dasha, defusing the silence between them. Theo shook his head. "Nope, but I think it's a good idea. What are Muggle theaters like?" he asked her, as they turned down another path. Dasha shrugged. "Well, I suppose they're a lot like Wizarding zoos only there aren't any magical creatures. Oh look, we finally found the summerhouse!" she exclaimed pointing on ahead. Suddenly, rising out of the rose bushes, they saw the bright wide summer house, with ivy creeping up it's walls. Holding on to Theo's hand, Dasha broke into a run, pulling Theo along with her, laughing happily. Running into the cool shade of the summer house, they flopped down onto the benches, still holding hands. For a minute, the happy couple sat laughing and as their laughter died away, Dasha began to realise how firmly and trustingly she was holding Theo's hand. She blushed slightly and slowly withdrew her hand from his. Theo pretended to yawn and raised his arms above his head as if to stretch, then bringing them down, he casually slipped his right arm around Dasha's shoulders. She jumped at his touch and sharply turned her face to him, making the red rose planted in her hair fall down onto Theo's leg. He smiled as he slowly picked up the rose and gently placed it behind her ear. "You look good with that," he remarked slowly leaning in closer to her face. Dasha grinned as she closed her eyes, moving closer to his face. "Thanks, for a girl that's quarter Veela, it is really important," she said moments before their lips met in a soft kiss.

Dasha's arms dropped to her sides as she felt Theo embrace her. The kiss was gentle but passionate, as Theo unbottled all the past and recent feelings he had been experiencing towards her. Dasha understood them and recieved them, apologising through the art of love. To Theo, her lips tasted like the sweetest strawberry, redder than the rose which he had placed in her hair. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he gently pulled her towards him. Their kiss wasn't one of lust but one of expression and gentleness. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud _Crack!_ right in front of them.

"Master Theodore? Miss Bran?" said a voice which sounded a lot like Lucy's. Dasha jumped back and flushing a bright pink colour, stood and pretended to be fixing the ivy with her wand. Theo turned bright red, though it was hard to see, due to his naturally tanned skin. "What is it, Lucy?" he asked the house-elf that stood before him. Lucy pretended to not have seen him and Dasha snogging. "The boy is ready and I have prepared dinner," she announced, bowing so low that her small button nose brushed against the ground. Theo nodded and stood up. "Good. Well, we'll be coming up to the house now, then," he said, glancing at Dasha. Lucy nodded. "Very well, Master Theodore," she said, leaving them. Dasha sighed sadly. "Sorry, but I can't stay for dinner, I need to get home. See you at the office tomorrow. Oh, and about Greg, let him stay the night then return him home tomorrow morning. Bye Theo," she said, kissing him softly on the cheek. Theo stood still as he watched her walk away, waving to him and smiling shyly. He stayed in the summer house for a minute or two, thinking over everything they had found out today and what they were to do tomorrow. Then, he slowly returned to the house, still thinking over the words of Gregory Robertson. "Protectors of the Stone? What sort of stone could they possibly be guarding?" he asked himself, thinking out loud.

Dinner was silent, with Theo mostly asking questions and Greg replying to them. Lucy had cleaned Greg quite well, and it was now evident that his hair was a sandy colour and his eyes and even brighter jet-black. He was pale and you could see that his skin was completely smooth. "What was the man like?" Theo asked him, cutting up his steak. Greg gulped down his pumpkin juice before replying. "Tall, thin and shadowy, wearing a black hood." Theo nodded and watched in disgust as the boy shovelled food into his mouth. "Well, tomorrow I will take you back and you can go back to living the way you liked," said Theo, finishing his steak. Greg paid no attention. "One more thing about the man; what did he say to Bupkins?" asked Theo eagerly. Greg paused for a moment to think. "I think he said 'Good morning Miss Bupkins, you don,t know me but I have to ask you something- here the man paused and then spoke in a mean sorta way- _the stone_ '," recalled Greg, not bothering to use the napkin. Theo nodded in thought. "The stone. Very good. Goodnight, Greg, goodnight Lucy," he said, leaving the table and departing to his bedroom.

Dasha sighed with happiness as she walked down the street, stopping outside her house door. She didn't even bother with the keys, she just pulled out her wand. " _Alohomora_ ," she whispered dreamily, opening the door. As she walked in and took off her coat, Dasha heard people talking in the dining room. Walking into the dining room, a cheerful scene met her eyes. Her parents and Helen and Darrel, Jai's parents, were sitting on the two couches around a big cake that read 'Happy first day of work, Jai and Dasha!' while Jai sat on the soft armchair talking with Leo, and Ilaria and Phoebe sat on the pouffes, practicing wand movements. "Hello Dasha! How was the office? Jai's already told us about her job, tell us about yours," exclaimed Marina, rushing forward to greet her daughter. Dasha grinned as she hugged her mother tightly. "Oh, it was great Mum. I see you've met Leo," she said, steering the topic away from the Auror's office. Jai raised an eyebrow when she saw how reluctant Dasha was to talk about her work. "Oh yes! He told us how you had offered to help him. Go for you!" said Marina, beaming proudly. Dasha grinned. "What are friends for, eh?" she joked, as her father approached her. "Good job Dasha, we're proud you got the job; the two of you really deserve these jobs, you've been through a lot," said Tom, embracing Dasha. "Now we can begin on the cake," said Leo, picking up a knife to cut it with. Dasha shook her head. "I won't be having any thanks. Jai, could I talk to you for a second?" she said, getting up and leaving the room, followed by a confused Jai.

Dasha looked around to make sure no one heard them out in the corridor before speaking. "First, I need to tell you this; I'm not allowed to tell anyone other than you and Patrick, Theo already knows. There have been two murders that the _Daily Prophet_ doesn't know about and they are connected…" Dasha proceeded to tell Jai everything they had discovered about the death of Besmerda. "And you think that's the way to complete our prophecy?" asked Jai, thinking over everything Dasha had told her. Dasha nodded. "Or at least, it brings us closer to completing it," she said. "Oh, and here's the second thing. Theo and I are going with you and Patrick to the theater," she said, blushing. Jai clapped her hands in delight. "So we're going on a double date? Great! We can help each other get ready," she said excitedly. Dasha grinned. "Sure," she said, hugging Jai. "Dasha, can I talk to you?" asked Leo, breaking their embrace. Dasha nodded. "Of course Leo. See you tomorrow Jai," she called as the Gatward family began to leave. Leo beckoned her over to a corner of the hall. "I was wondering Dasha; would you like to go ice skating with me tomorrow? I've got tickets," he said, showing them. Dasha sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry Leo, but Theo and I, we've sort of started dating and we're going to the zoo tomorrow. I'm _so_ sorry," she said apologetically, patting him on the shoulder Leo nodded sadly. "Oh, that's okay. Well, see you tomorrow," he said, leaving. Dasha groaned. "Oooh! I wish Leo had never asked me!" she said, entering the kitchen. "Mum, Dad, I'm going to bed early tonight. Goodnight!" she said, kissing them both on the cheek. Marina nodded. "Go get some sleep, dear," she said, returning to the sink. "Oh, let me take care of that," said Dasha, waving her wand. Marina wiped her forehead as the dishes began to wash themselves. "Thanks dear," she said, walking out of the kitchen.

Dasha smiled sadly as she walked up to her room, and flopped down onto her bed, not even bothering to change into her pajamas.

Once again, in her dreams, she was running down the auror's corridor, chased by the sae abomination and following something or someone. As she gathered more speed, Dasha felt as if she were flying, her running was that smooth. Looking to her right, she clearly saw a sword embedded in the wall. even though she didn't read the words, she knew by the bright red ruby on it's hilt, that it was the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Not knowing what this meant, she glanced to her left. There, standing on a small shelf carved out of the black brick wall, was a small golden cup, with two finely made handles. Swerving closer to the cup, she saw a faint outline of a badger and a few emeralds scattered here and there on the cup. Running on ahead so as to keep the figure she was following in view, Dasha suddenly felt her head grow slightly heavier. reaching up, she felt something metallic on her head. Pulling it off and holding it in front of her, examined it. Now, of course, none of this would've been possible to accomplish had it been real, but in the land of dreams, anything is possible. It too, was made of gold, and shaped so as to fit a person's forehead perfectly. Atop the golden frame was the head of an eagle and in the very centre of the diadem was a large sapphire, with two diamonds hanging down the centre; Ravenclaw's Diadem.

Putting the diadem back on her head, Dasha glanced back. Whoever it was chasing her, they were relentless. Suddenly, her smooth and gliding pace was broken as she tripped over seemingly nothing. As she fell to the floor, Dasha heard something clang near her neck and looking down, she saw why her neck had began to feel so heavy. A locket of gold, inlaid with glittering green stones, was hanging off her neck by a fine silver chain. Knowing that this was important, she examined it. The green stones were laid in an S shape, symbolising Salazar Slytherin's snake. A noise interrupted her examination and glancing behind her, Dasha saw the abomination bearing down on her, a swirling of black mist and a pair of scarlet eyes glaring at her, a pale arm reaching out towards her. Closing her eyes, Dasha heard the swirl of black roar before everything was darkness.

Dasha woke up in her bed at home, sweating even though it was cold night. Standing up to calm herself, her eyes were drawn to the window. Walking up to it, she looked out onto the street. There, the snowflakes were slowly falling onto the road and building up in piles. The night was dark and the star and moon were a bright white, beaming in the sky at the city below. She had never seen the street this empty and quiet and in a way, it was better. Now that she was completely calm, Dasha hesitantly returned to bed, still wary of the dreams she had seen but surprisingly, the instance her head touched the pillow, she instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, it was raining lightly but that didn't bother Dasha or Jai. "Mum, I'll be home late tonight; Jai and I are going to the theater!" called Dasha as they left the house. "Where's Theo?" asked Jai as they stood outside on the front steps. "We're meeting at the Ministry, he just has an errand to take care; listen, about the theater, remember, dress code formal and are we going to get food afterwards?" she asked Jai as they set off down the street. Jai thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, I think Patrick wants it to be a surprise. Anyways, I'm going to the Ministry today, to talk with someone at the Department of Magical Sports. Thing is, I don't know where that is so I was wondering, do you have time to come with me?" she inquired as they turned down an alley where no one would see them Disapparate. Dasha nodded. "Sure I will. Come on, hold my hand," she said, already picturing the Ministry, just waiting for Jai to hold on. Jai quickly reached out and latched onto Dasha's arm. Immediately, they began to feel squeezed and tight, none of them however feeling queasy. The next moment, they were standing outside the public toilets where the visitor's entrance was. "Why are we here?" asked Jai, looking around her. Dasha grinned. "To make a phone call," she said, holding the door to the telephone box open.

Theo grimaced as he walked downstairs. Even though he hadn't really taken to Greg, it still seemed a little cruel to be taking him back to the streets after the treatment he had been given here. But he must do it, Greg had to go back. "Lucy! Is Greg awake yet?" he called. Lucy immediately appeared before him. "Yes, Master Theodore, he is out in the gardens. Shall I fetch him?" she asked, bowing. He nodded, pulling on his leather gloves. "Yes, bring him to the dining room please," said Theo, walking down the stairs. Lucy nodded and disappeared.

By the time she had finally found and brought Greg to the dining room, Theo had already finished his breakfast. "Good morning," said Theo as the boy came in and sat down. Greg nodded and tucked into his porridge. "Today, I'm going to be taking you back to Babbity Village, Greg. I'll give you ten Galleons though and I'll speak with a professor friend of mine so that you will go to Hogwarts when the time comes," said Theo, standing up and drawing in his chair. Immediately the empty plate before him disappeared. Greg's black eyes widened at the mention of money and Hogwarts. "You…you will?" he asked dubiously. Theo nodded. "Word of honour," he said, placing his hand on his chest. "You finish up your porridge while I go get something," said Theo, leaving the dining room and hurrying upstairs to his study. There, he opened the top drawer and withdrew the piece of parchment on which Dasha had taken notes yesterday of the first crime scene. He read and re-read her beautiful writing, small and linked. Looking at his watch Theo saw the time; it was 7:30. Rushing downstairs, he saw that Greg was already standing in the hallway waiting for him, wearing his new coat that Lucy had given him. Theo took him by the arm and quickly opened the door out into the enchanted summer. "Come on, let's go, we haven't much time," said Theo, holding on to Greg tightly.

 _Crack!_

They were standing outside Besmerda Bupkins house in Babbity Village. "Well, this is where I say goodbye," said Theo, patting Greg on the shoulder. The boy smiled half-heartedly and gazed up expectantly at him. Theo grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out ten gold coins. "Here you go, use it well," he said, handing the Galleons to Greg, who eagerly took them and shoved them into his coat pocket. "Well, bye Greg," said Theo, walking backwards. Greg waved slightly. "Bye sir! Thank you!" he said, watching as Theo stopped still and then disappeared into thin air. Fingering the coins in his pocket, Greg set off down the snowy street, pulling his coat tighter around him.

Inside the Ministry of Magic, Theo quickly walked past the Fountain of United Brethren and got into a lift, thinking that Dasha probably was already at the office. However, when the lift stopped at Level 7, who should get on but Dasha, having shown Jai where the office that she had to go to was. "Theo! You're here? I thought you were already at the office," she said, getting in next to him. Theo shook his head. "I thought you were already there and that I was late," he said, grinning. Dasha smiled. "Well, you were wrong there," she said as they stopped on Level 6. Theo leaned closer to her. "I've brought the notes from yesterday with me," he whispered. Dasha nodded. "Good. I need to tell you and Potter something as well," she replied as they stopped outside the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Dasha's eyes widened as she saw who was getting into the lift. "Leo? Where are you going? What's wrong? Why are you so pale?" she asked him as the golden grille closed shut and they jerked on. He smiled and came to stand next to her, ignoring Theo who clenched his fists. "Oh, I need to go down to the courtrooms to meet with a colleague from Moscow. And I'm fine, just a little tired," he explained as a portly witch got in at Level 4. Dasha nodded. "I see. Listen Leo, Jai and I won't be home tonight when you come to visit, see we're going to the theater and we'll be home late. Sorry," she said apologetically. Leo shrugged. "Well, we can go ice skating next time," he said, grinning. Dasha nodded. "As friends," she said lightly as the lift stopped at Level 2. "By Leo, we've gotta go. See you!" she called as they walked out into the corridor. "What was that about ice skating?" asked Theo as they approached Harry Potter's office. "Well, he asked me out to ice skating yesterday and I said no because I was going with you," she explained, knocking on the door. Theo nodded, relieved. "Come in!" called Harry as Dasha opened the door. "Mr Potter? It's us. We've come to report and collect the address for the second place," said Theo, as they came in and sat down in the chairs opposite Harry's. He nodded. "Well, did you find anything?" he asked eagerly. Theo handed him the sheet of parchment. Harry quickly read through it. "For a first day, this is excellent. So we now definitely know that she was part of some secret organisation. I might be able to help you there; what say you if I pay the Keeper of Books a visit? I mean, he's got all the secret and non-secret societies and organisations written down and their purposes," suggested Harry, grinning. Dasha nodded. "That's a great idea," she agreed. "Mr Potter…and Theo, I have something very important to tell you both and I'm sure that it's related to the prophecy," she said. Potter turned his complete attention to her. "Yes, go on. Tell us," he said patiently. Dasha took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, last night I had a dream…"

Potter rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, yes, that does sound like it has a lot to do with the prophecy. Do you four usually have dreams like this?" he asked. Theo nodded. "Yes. Whenever something important is going to happen or part of the prophecy is to be completed, one of us four has a dream showing either how it will happen or where it will happen. In our first year at Hogwarts, I kept dreaming about the Chamber of the Eternal," he explained. Harry nodded. "I see. Well, until we find out exactly what it means, you should go and investigate the second scene of the crime. The address is Number 15, Godric's Hollow. I trust you've been there?" he asked. Dasha nodded. "Yes." Harry frowned. "I've just got one more question for you Theo. Are you a Parselmouth?" he asked. "Yes, I am. Everyone who is British and in my family is," replied Theo. Potter nodded. "I used to be Parseltongue. Now, I am not. Say something," said Harry, watching him. Theo thought for a moment before speaking.

" _Hissy, hissy, little snakey,_

 _Slither on the floor  
You be good to Theo  
Or he'll nail you to the door,"_ he hissed. Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "That song! I know it!" he cried. Theo stopped hissing and spoke in English. "What do you mean? This is a family song, passed down from Parseltongue to Parseltongue," he said in confusion. Dasha frowned. "Where have you heard it before, Mr Potter?" she asked. "When I was exploring the memory of my old teacher, Albus Dumbledore. He was visiting descendants of Slytherin, the Gaunts," he recalled. Theo jumped up. "My grandmother was a Gaunt!" he said in excitement. "Well, this definitely proves that you're a descendant of Slytherin," Dasha breathed. Potter nodded. "So that's good. Okay, off with you two to Godric's Hollow. The man's name was Gregory Robertson," he said, waving them off. Dasha stopped in her tracks. "What was his name?" she asked disbelievingly, trading looks with Theo. "Gregory Robertson. Do you two know him?" asked Harry. Theo shook his head. "No, we didn't," he said, taking hold of Dasha's hand.

 _Crack!_

The snowflakes were gently drifting to the snowy ground at Godric's Hollow and a small golden light glowed in the windows of each house. Dasha looked around at all the quaint cottages lining the narrow street. "Well, how do we find where he lived?" asked Theo. Dasha shrugged. "Let's try the pub," she suggested, pointing on ahead. Theo read the swinging sign. "' _The Witch's Hat_ '? Sounds safe," he remarked as they entered. Inside, the pub was dimly lit and even though it was still early morning, the lamps were alight. The pub was crowded with witches and wizards of many kinds, the air thick with the smell of Butterbeer. Theo confidently walked up to the counter and banged his fist on the counter. "Oi barman!" he called, attracting looks from several people. Dasha glanced around nervously, not sure what Theo was doing. The barman, an old man with a scruffy white beard, shambled up to them. "Yeah?" he inquired, scrubbing a glass. "Know where Gregory Robinson lived?" asked Theo, smirking. Dasha smiled half-heartedly to an unsmiling wizard who was watching them. Seeing her, he slowly got up and left the pub. Dasha frowned and turned back to the barman. "Aye. 'e lived right across from the pub," said the barman, leaving the glass that he was scrubbing in a dirty state and starting on another. Theo nodded and put down a silver Sickle on the counter. "Thanks," he said, swaggering out of the pub, Dasha uneasily following him.

Outside in the cold morning air, Theo pulled his scarf tightly around his neck, shoving his hands in his pockets. Dasha frowned. "What was that?" she asked Theo. He grinned. "That's the way you handle things in places like that," he said smugly. Dasha raised her eyebrows. "Yeah right. Come on, let's get inside," she said, striding across to the cottage exactly opposite the pub. She was about to unlock when she noticed that the door was already open. "Someone's here already," she whispered, pulling out her wand. Theo frowned and did the same. Dasha carefully opened the door out wide, and silently crept in, followed by Theo. The inside of the house was light, with velvet basically everywhere, on the carpet, on the furniture and the curtains too. This was very handy for them as they could creep in without making a sound. Theo placed a finger to his lips and gestured to the dining room. Dasha nodded and crept in.

Inside the dining room, the windows were covered in thick, heavy velvet curtains so that it was quite dark. As they stood in the centre of the room, Dasha glanced around and straightened up. "Looks like there's nobody here," she said in a falsely loud voice. Theo frowned in confusion, and then grinned in understanding. Suddenly a jet of red light shot straight at him, followed by a tall man in a skin tight black suit. Theo ducked down behind a striped sofa and pulled down Dasha next to her as the vase behind them exploded. For a moment there was silence; Theo slowly raise his head and glancing over the edge of the sofa slowly began backing out of the room. Dasha frowned at him quizzically and then began to follow him. By the time the two men had realised where they were, Dasha and Theo had positioned themselves outside the front door, wands at the ready. One of them charged out the door into the snowy street, looking wildly around and he was soon joined by another. Theo nodded slightly to Dasha and counted to three in whisper. On three, they both jumped down from their positions and fired spells at them. " _Flipendo!_ " " _Rectumsempra!_ " Their opponents had no time to react and were both bowles over. However, they were back on their feet within seconds and firing Killing curses at them. Dasha and Theo managed to dodge them just in time and the door behind them went up in flames. Theo as he made to get up, slipped on the snowy ground and fell down on his back. Dasha watched in horror as both the men began to make spell movements. Thinking ahead, she jumped in front of him and drew a circle with a line in the middle as Theo got up. A second later, the light from two Stunning Spells glanced off Dasha's Shield Charm and reflected into the chest of one of the men, causing him to grunt loudly and keel over into the snow face down. Not feeling even the slightest pity for him, Theo shot another spell at the second. " _Petrificus totalus!_ " he yelled quickly, smirking as his ray of blue light hit the target and snapped his arms and legs to his sides. Falling back, the man's hood slipped off his head and Dasha saw that it was the same man she had seen in the pub, his eyes wide open, his face extremely pale. They relaxed slightly and after waiting to see if any of them would jump up, ran forward to see who their attackers were. Dasha ran up to see who the second man was. "Do you know him?" she asked Theo. He nodded. "I've seen him around the Ministry a couple of times. "Who's that one?" he asked, pointing to the second one. Dasha shrugged. "I don't know exactly but I saw him in the pub, then he left. I bet he went and told this other one that we were here. What if they work for Two-wand?" she asked him, bending down to see into their eyes. "Theo! Look, they have red eyes. Hang on, open this one's mouth! Look fangs!" she cried suddenly as he cautiously opened the mouth of the stunned vampire, revealing sharp white fangs. "We need to get them to the Ministry," said Dasha, picking up the Stunned vampire. Theo nodded, taking the other one. "Come on, let's get out of here before the barman comes," hurried Dasha grabbing Theo's arm and Disapparating.

 _Crack!_

Moments later, they found themselves standing in Auror offices corridor. Dasha let go of hr load and watched as he fell to the floor. Theo did the same and with a flick of his wand, both of the vampires were tied up with tight ropes, putting the two men into upright position. "This way," said Dasha, leading the way to Harry Potter's office, followed by Theo, who was in turn followed by the two hovering vampires. She knocked on the door and waited. "Yes?" called Mr Potter in a tired voice. Dasha carefully opened the door. "Mr Potter? Theo and I have returned," she said, walking into the office and beckoning Theo in. "Good. Good," he said, distractedly running his hands through his hair. "We went to the address and as we went in, we were attacked by these two…vampires," she said, pointing to them. Harry glanced up as Theo prodded one of them forward and lifted off his hood. "Vampires? Interesting. Who do you think they are?" he asked, getting up and examining one of them. Theo shrugged. "Probably Two-wand's cronies," he said. harry nodded. "Yeah, most likely. Listen, there's something you need to know, and not just you two, your other two friends too. I've heard that the Minister, egged on by his secretary and advisor, Robert Arnauld has half a mind to arrest you four, for reasons unknown. He wants you two to see him now. I'll take care of these two. Go on, he's on Level 1, just ask for him they'll show you where he is. And about the 'Protectors of The Stone', I'll tell you everything that I found out later," said Harry pulling out his wand and pointing it at the two vampires. Dasha and Theo nodded nervously and left the office, Theo stowing away his wand. As they entered the lift, Dasha turned to him. "Why does he want to arrest us?" she asked him in whisper as they moved downwards. Theo shrugged. "I don't know but he better have a reason," he replied nervously. Dasha nodded and for the rest of the time they spent going down to Level 1, they did so in silence. "Level 1- Minister for Magic and Support Staff," announced the voice. Theo quickly slid open the golden grille and he and Dasha pushed past the flock of wizards that moved forward to enter the lift. The corridors leading off to the right and left were made from a rich red wooden colour, with a velvet red carpet, lined with golden thread. Looking up, Dasha saw that the ceiling was made of glossy white marble, with golden pictures painted on it. In front of them was a dark brown desk, behind which sat a prim, plump witch wearing formal black robes and half-moon spectacles with red frames. The plaque on her desk read ' _Sirena Hunt_ '. Dasha hesitantly walked up to the desk. "Miss Hunt? I'm Dasha Bran and this is Theodore Lincoln. We've come to see the Minister," said Dasha. She lowered her glasses down her nose and raised her eyebrows. "Yes, yes. The Minister and Mr Arnauld are expecting you two. Follow me," she said, getting up from behind the desk and leading them down a corridor. Dasha glanced at Theo with confusion as they followed her into a large room. The walls were white and the floor was white, with cream leather furniture and a pale, wooden coloured desk. At the table sat a tall, dark wizard, broad-shouldered and in his right ear, Theo noticed he wore a golden hoop earring, wearing silk robes of a rich, blue colour and a small, embroidered and bejewelled hat sitting atop his bald head. The strange thing about him that immediately caught the eyes of both Dasha and Theo, were his wide open, glazed over eyes. To his right sat a man whom they both instantly found unpleasant. His skin was quite pale and his eyes a murky colour which appeared to be amber. The raven-black hair on his head was balding in the front and groomed back into a short ponytail and he had a little triangular goatee, bursting out of his chin. His robes were intricate, with swirling patterns, sewn in black thread so that they gleamed in the light against his dark grey robes. Miss Hunt stopped. "Minister, Mr Arnauld, Mr Lincoln and Miss Bran are here as requested," she announced primly, pushing her glasses back up her piggy little nose. The Minister nodded. "Thank you Sirena, you may go now," he said in a surprisingly deep voice, which Theo would've found somewhat reassuring if it hadn't been for the nervous state that he was in. Mr Arnauld smiled a greasy smile and gestured to the two chairs before them. "Do sit," he said in a falsely pleasant voice. They quickly sat down, not daring to breath. "It appears that you two are two out of four people about whom a certain prophecy has been made. You have, over all the years that you four have spent at Hogwarts, slayed several vampires. Is that not correct?" asked the secretary. Theo nodded and Dasha bit her lip. "Well, let me tell you. Vampire slaying is illegal, as states Paragraph 12 of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans. Surely you knew that?" said Arnauld, raising his eyebrows. "But these were all acts of self-defence," objected Dasha. "The law clearly states that if you are attacked, you may defend yourself by any means possible," she said, looking from the Minister to arnauld. The Minister remained silent and gazed on. Arnauld smirked. "Well, I think it hardly possible to be attacked by vampires seven years in a row, do you Minister?" he asked, turning to his boss. "No, I do not think it possible," said the Minister in a monotonous voice, as if he were reading from a script. "You see? And we don't have any sufficient proof of this happening. I think the Minister will give you two days to gather anything substantial to prove that it was self-defence, otherwise you will have to be put on trial by the Wizengamot Court. For now, go home. Until then," said Mr Arnauld, waving them off. Theo opened his mouth to protest but Dasha touched his arm and led him out of the room. "Why didn't you let me say something?" he snapped at her as they entered the lift. "Because you would've only made things worse; plus, we need to think as to what evidence we can find," she explained patiently. "Where are we going now?" asked Theo. "To the Auror's offices, Mr Potter wanted to talk to us about the 'Protectors of The Stone'. Then, we go get Jai and Patrick and then, we go to my house to think things over," said Dasha worriedly. Theo thought for a moment. "Why don't we go to my house? Then we can all stay over and plan things out," he suggested. Dasha nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Come on, let's go!" she said as the lift stopped.

"Level 2- Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Inside Harry Potter's office, the two friends sat down and waited for him to arrive. "Where is he?" asked Theo. Dasha shrugged. "Probably taking care of those two," she said just as the door opened and in walked Harry. "Well, what did the Minister and his sidekick have to say to you?" he asked eagerly, sitting down at his desk. Dasha sighed. "He told us that we had been purposely killing vampires, pretending to be 'vampire hunters'. We told him that it was self-defence but he said it wasn't believable and that we had to present evidence by in two days or else we'd be put on trial," she recounted to him. Harry stared at them in shock. "This is why the Minister is considering arresting you four? He said this?" Theo sneered. "Well, actually, it was Arnauld that told us. The Minister barely spoke to us," he said. Harry's eyes returned to normal. "That's more understandable. But why didn't the Minister say anything and why is Arnauld so eager to get rid of you four?" he asked, thinking out loud. Dasha shrugged. "We don't know." "What did you find out about the 'Protector's of the Stone'?" asked Theo. Harry grinned. "Well, I've got good news for you there; I found out that the 'Protectors of the Stone' are a secret organisation formed so as to protect the Stone of Vampires Bane. Besmerda and Gregory were some of their top members and I suspect the reason he tortured them is because he wants to find the stone and destroy it," he said. Dasha's eyes lit up. "That's very good news. Who's the leader of the organisation?" she asked. Harry Potter thought for a moment, trying to remember. "I think his name is Davamros Darkeyes. He's a famous Greek wizard and lives in Athens. Is that of any help?" he asked them. Theo nodded eagerly. "That's very helpful. Now, we've gotta get going, Arnauld sent us off home. See you tomorrow maybe," said Theo, getting up. Dasha nodded and did the same. Harry smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll have a word with Arnauld tomorrow. Good day," he said as they left the office.

"Where do we go now?" asked Theo as they stood outside in the cold air. Dasha sighed. "First, we go to your house, then you send a Patronus to Patrick and I send one to Jai," she said, rubbing her forehead in tiredness. "Okay then, let's go," said Theo, taking her hand in his.

 _Crack!_

At the manor, Dasha immediately took out her wand and waved it in a circle. " _Expecto Patronum_ ," she whispered gently, concentrating as hard as she could on the happiest moment of her life, blushing slightly as she remembered it. A burst silver shot from the end of her wand and dazzling, sparkling hare pranced around her in the air. Dasha smiled in joy. "Go tell Jai that she must come here. Go tell her," she said tenderly to it. The hare skipped on more circle around her before speeding off into the distance. Theo waved his wand in the same circle shape that Dasha had and they both watched as a bright silver otter, joyful and chattering, raced around his, swimming on his back at moments. Theo grinned. "Tell Patrick to come back here," he said, proudly watching the otter. It nodded it's cute little head and, still chattering loudly, raced away in the direction opposite that which Dasha's hare had taken. Dasha and Theo stood silent for a few moments, admiring each other's work. "Nice hare," said Theo, grinning. Dasha smiled. "Thanks. I liked your otter," she replied. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by two loud cracks, one after another. Dasha glanced around in surprise as she was nearly knocked off her feet by an energetic Jack Russell Terrier and Theo watched in amazement as a beautiful doe cautiously walked up to him and sniffed his outstretched hand. "Well, what do you think of my Patronus?" asked Patrick, grinning. Dasha beamed. "It's great. Perfect fit," she remarked as the doe walked up to her without even sniffing her and nudged her hand. Jai smiled as the doe left Dasha and nestled its head under her arm. "It's surprising how easy it is," she said, stroking her Patronus' head. Dasha grinned as her hare appeared from nowhere and jumped into her arms. "Well, you do have an elder wand," she remarked, watching Theo's otter swim laps around him. "Why did you two call us here?" asked Jai suddenly. Dasha's smile disappeared. "Well, you see it's kind of…why don't we go inside she said, leading the way in, her Patronus bouncing alongside her. Jai frowned in confusion as they entered the large sitting room and sat on the thickly carpeted floor. "So, what is?" she asked. Theo sighed sadly, causing his otter to rush up to him and lovingly rub it's head against his cheek. He gently brushed it away. "This is what happened…"

"That's absolutely crazy! Why should we give them proof?! Don't they know about the prophecy?" she cried in outrage. Theo shook his head glumly. "They still want and demand proof or else they'll lock us up." Patrick sighed sadly. "Well, what sort of substantial evidence can we give them?" he asked gloomily, the Jack Russell rolling around on the floor. Dasha shrugged. "That's what we need to think about; come one guys, let's put our heads together," she said, trying to lift everyone's spirits. "Well, how about McGonagall? I mean she definitely knows," suggested Jai. "That's a great idea! Okay, who else have we got?" asked Theo eagerly. Patrick thought for a moment. "How about Hagrid?" he proposed. Dasha grinned. "Great! Okay, we just need one more person," she said, plunging into deep thought while everyone waited. "Caviador! He helped us heaps of times!" she exclaimed, remembering their old Transfiguration Professor. Everyone else nodded and made noises of agreement. "Now that we have that settled, what time is it?" asked Dasha, feeling like a load had been taken off her. Theo checked his watch. "It's three o'clock. We've got two more hours before the restaurant's evening menu opens and then we've got to be at the theater by seven," he announced. Dasha clapped her hands. "Right, Jai and I better start getting ready," she said in a business-like manner. "See you guys in two hours!" called Jai as they ascended the staircase to the rooms that Lucy had prepared for them. "Do you think it's actually gonna take them two hours?" asked Patrick credulously. Theo nodded. "Probably. Wine?"

"Pick a style and I'll pick one," Dasha said to Jai, plunking down a collection of magazines in front of her. Jai sighed resignedly and began to flick through one of the magazines.

Half an hour later, both of them had selected looks that they thought would look best on themselves and Dasha set to work preparing Jai's hair. Jai had picked a messy looking french plait that was volumised and had a few select strands coming down onto her forehead. Then, she studied the outfit that Jai had picked -a formal black jumpsuit, with no straps and shoulderless, complete with nude coloured heels and a black leather jacket- so as to get every detail, before directing Jai to stand in front of her with her arms and legs wide apart. Waving her wand, she non-verbally Transfigured Jai's Quidditch uniform into the outfit she had chosen. Now, all Dasha had to do for Jai was give her some smoky eye makeup and colour her lips with dark red lipstick. "You look great Jai. Okay, now it's my turn," said Dasha, plopping herself down into the chair that stood before the dressing table they had in the room. Jai grinned as she started on Dasha's look. Dasha, being all about natural and classic beauty, had chosen a simple but elegant-looking bun where the hair folded in on itself into a low bun. Dasha beamed at herself in the mirror when Jai suddenly had a brainwave and reaching forward, she carefully pulled a strand of curly dark hair from the hair around Dasha's brows onto her forehead. Positioning herself exactly as she had told Jai, Dasha waited while Jai studied her selected outfit. A long, silky, backless red dress, completed with red heels and a white fur shawl. "One, two, three," Jai counted out loud, that being the hardest part of the incantation for her to pronounce non-verbally. Dasha watched in amazement as her cute pale blue cardigan and tan pants transformed into her dream outfit. "This is great Jai, thank you so much!" she cried excitedly, running forward and hugging her friend. Jai grinned as she stowed away her wand. Dasha suddenly realised that she was missing something. "I forgot that I needed a purse to put my wand in," she said, Transfiguring one and putting her wand away into it. "Do you want makeup, Dasha?" asked Jai, doubting that Dasha needed any. Her friend glanced into the mirror. "No, I think I'm fine. Well, let's go downstairs? It's five o'clock," she said excitedly, forgetting the stress she had felt at work. Jai nodded confidently. "Let's go slay 'em!" she said, pulling open the door.

Downstairs, the men were already waiting for them, wearing their formal black and white dress robes. "Where are they? It's already five o'clock!" said Theo, impatiently checking his watch. Patrick, who had just caught sight of them, nudged Theo without turning his gaze from Jai. "What? Oh, you look beautiful!" he said, seeing Dasha descend the staircase. She blushed and approached him. "Thanks. Jai did her best," she said, grinning. Jai smiled. "Hey, Dasha did all this- she pointed at her outfit -it was the least I could do," she said, taking hold of Patrick's arm. Dasha glanced up at Theo. "So, where are we going?" she asked. Theo puffed his chest out proudly. "It's a restaurant called 'The White Hen'. Patrick and I picked it. It's a Muggle restaurant, but it's still good," he said proudly. "Let's go then?" asked Patrick, taking hold of Theo's arm, who snuck his hand into Dasha's.

 _Crack!_

The street outside 'The White Hen' wasn't crowded like Whitehall, but there was still a fair amount of people walking around. "Let's go in, shall we?" said Theo, offering his hand to Dasha, who took it. As they entered the restaurant, Dasha was struck by the rustic design in which it had been styled. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. For how many would you like a table?" inquired a waiter, approaching them. "We would like a table for four, please," replied Theo. The waiter nodded. "Right this way," he said, leading them past rows of tables. Dasha smiled even though she heard and felt the comments and gazes of many people as they passed them. " _Ooh, look at her dress! I wonder where she got it from? And the other's makeup is the best I've ever seen,"_ she heard one of the younger women comment. " _They're both very beautiful- especially the one in the dress and she's not even wearing makeup,"_ remarked an older woman. Theo gritted his teeth as he heard a young man whisper to another. " _Whaddya think of the two ladies? Are they something? Especially the one in the red backless dress, she's a hottie!"_. "Your table sir," said the waiter directing them towards a table next to an enormous fireplace. Jai nodded and smiled. "Thank you. We'll call you when we're ready," she said, sitting down. The waiter nodded and quickly left. "So, what are you going to order?" Dasha asked Theo, picking up the menu. He shrugged. "I don't know yet. How about you?" he asked her. She thought for a moment, carefully reading the menu. "Sauteéd duck, I think and don't worry, _I'll_ pay for it," she said immediately, before Theo could object. "I'll probably get pizza Margherita, and _I'm_ paying for it as well," she said, raising her eyebrows at Patrick. He raised his hands in defence. "Go ahead, the better for me," he said grinning. "I'm having a paella. How about you, Theo?" he asked, closing the menu. "Stone grill for me then. Are we ready to order?" he inquired. Everyone nodded, stomachs rumbling with hunger. Theo raised his hand and called "Waiter! Waiter!" Immediately, the waiter appeared, with his pen and paper at the ready. "Are you ready to order?"

Over the course of their meal, the four friends laughed and joked, describing their work days. Dasha couldn't stop laughing after Patrick told them a story about how one of his patients came to him wearing a hat that had pulled over his ears and was biting them, covering his eyes as well and it was impossible for him to pull the hat off. Jai told them how, during one Quidditch practice, the other Beater had her bat stolen off her by the Keeper, who hit the Bludger at one of their Chasers, who was pretending to play as the opposition.

The piece they were going to see at the theater was Sleeping Beauty, which captured everyone's attention instantly. Theo grinned, seeing how delighted Dasha was. For the break in between the acts, the four friends left to go buy some ice cream that was being sold in the theater's atrium. They only kind they had was chocolate and vanilla but no one complained. After the play was over, the audience applauded as loud as they could and Theo even had to block his ears to stop himself going deaf from Dasha's screaming.

Outside, the snowflakes were floating the ground and piling up as the mounds of snow got higher and higher. Just looking at Dasha in her dress gave everyone goosebumps. "Aren't you cold?" asked Patrick. Dasha shook her head. "No, I enchanted it all to be super warm so really, I actually feel a bit too hot," she explained casually. Jai grinned. "It's good idea," she said, pulling her leather jacket more tightly around her. "Where are we going?" asked Theo. Dasha shrugged. "I dunno. How about we all spend the night at your house. Let's all camp out in the sitting room," she suggested. Jai nodded. "It sounds like a good idea; plus, it's Merlin's birthday tomorrow so no work!" she said happily. Patrick smirked. "Yeah, it is. Thank goodness for that!" "So, to my house?" asked Theo. Everyone nodded. "Let's put our arms around each other, so it's more friendly," said Patrick, putting his arms around Jai and Dasha and Theo put one arm around Dasha. "Ready? One, two, three…"

 _Crack!_

Dasha stumbled slightly, never having Apparated in heels before and she grinned as Jai caught her before she could fall. "Thanks, I'm not used to doing this in heels," she explained, straightening up. Jai nodded. "Yeah, I have to agree with you, but it's even harder for me," she puffed, holding on to Dasha.

While the girls were helping each other regain balance, Theo and Patrick were having a war of gestures; Theo wildly gesturing that he and Dasha go to the lake while Patrick and Jai go to the Weeping Willow. Patrick disagreed, he wanted to go to the lake with Jai while Theo and Dasha go to the willow. Finally, they both agreed on paper, scissors, rock to see who goes where. "Aha!" whispered Theo, seeing that he had won. Patrick sighed resignedly and walked up to Jai. "Do you wanna take a walk? There's this beautiful Weeping Willow," he suggested, holding out his arm to Jai, who took it and Theo watched nervously as they walked off. "So, where do you wanna walk to?" asked Theo lamely. Dasha shrugged. "Wherever you want to go to," she said, taking his hand. Theo nodded, gaining confidence. "How about the lake?" he suggested as they began to walk. Dasha grinned. "That sounds great; I love to swim," she said. Theo frowned. "Swim?" Dasha smiled slyly. "Yeah, I also made this completely waterproof," she said as the hot summer air pushed them forward. Theo grinned. "Well, could you do the same for me?" he asked her. Dasha nodded eagerly. "One second," she said, taking her wand out of her purse. She pointed it at him and made a swishing figure-eight movement. Little glittering dust-like light settled on his dress robes, before the light faded and they appeared to be normal again. "Test it," she said, watching him. Theo pulled out his wand targeted it at his arm. " _Aguamenti_ ," he said, watching with awe as a jet of water shot from his wand tip and blasted itself at his arm, not wetting, or even leaving a stain, on his robes. "It's brilliant. Thanks," he said, putting his arm around her. Dasha sighed happily as they walked past a row of hedges, trimmed to be different shapes; a phoenix, snake, badger and an eagle.

"Theo, are you ever going register yourself as an Animagus? I mean, it's illegal," said Dasha as she floated in the water on her back, holding hands with Theo, her dress coming up around her legs and her hair let loose. Theo shook his head. "Nope. Why should I and besides, all four of us are unregistered so why do I need to if you don't register?" he asked her. Dasha sighed. "Good point. Anyway, I forgot to tell you I…Theo?" she asked suddenly, interrupting herself. Looking to her right, she saw that he was gone. Dasha immediately stopped floating and stood up in the waist-high water. "Theo?" she asked again, looking around. Suddenly, she felt something cold and scaly moving up her leg. "Ah!" Dasha screamed, not expecting this. Calming herself down, she grinned and plunged her hand into the water, feeling the snake climb into her hand as she carefully drew it out. "Theo! Don't do that next time!" she reproached the green water snake, stroking its head, that top of which was uncharacteristically black. The snake twisted itself around her fingers and bringing itself up to her face, it opened it's mouth in what could've been a grin and winked. Dasha stuck her tongue out playfully. "Can you turn back to human now?" she asked the snake. Nodding its head slowly, Theo coiled himself up and sprung out of Dasha's hand into the murky water. She waited patiently as a group of bubbles appeared around the area where Theo had dived and then suddenly, out from nowhere, Theo sprung up and lifted Dasha up off her feet. She screamed, this time joyfully and clung onto his neck as Theo ran deeper into the water until it was chest height for him and neck height for Dasha. Here, he continued to carry Dasha, holding her on the water's surface. "You're cuter as a snake," she joked, kissing him quickly on the cheek. "I'll take note of that," replied Theo, returning her kiss. "Now, it's your turn. Go on, I'm watching," he continued, letting go of Dasha. She grinned as she quickly swam to shore and getting out onto the earth bank, faced Theo. He watched with fascination as her head became more pointed and her eyes wider, her dark hair colouring the rest of her body until there perched an uncharacteristically large eagle, with long feathers standing up at the back of it's head, it's feathers the colour of Dasha's hair.

Suddenly, it pushed itself off from the ground and soared up into the air, circling above the lake twice before descending towards the water. Theo grinned as he saw Dasha fly free, hovering above the lake's surface and trailing one talon in the water, as if she were ice skating. "Dasha! Over here!" he called, waving. The eagle, turned it's head in his direction and seeing him beckoning to her, sharply rose up into the air and turned back to him. Theo tried not to get pushed over as Dasha sat on his shoulder, unsettling his balance a bit. He reached out an arm to her and brought it closer as Dasha perched herself on his arm. Theo raised his arm and stroked the eagle's feathered crest as she watched him through her unusually hazel eyes. "Dasha, you look beautiful as an eagle too," he said, gently stroking her. The eagle bowed her head and gazed into his eyes. "Turn back now, please," he requested, letting go of her. For a moment the eagle hovered above the water, before it quickly changed back into Dasha. "Boy, that felt good," she said, hugging Theo. He grinned. "I can imagine; no borders, no one telling you what to do. It's paradise," said Theo dreamily. Dasha nodded. "Yup, it's paradise," she agreed, looking over his shoulder. "Who are you looking for?" he asked. Dasha grinned. "Jai and Patrick. I signalled to Jai that she should come over and bring Patrick. Oh look! There's Jai!" she exclaimed pointing upwards to the place where she had just soared. Looking up sharply, Theo watched as a phoenix, her feathers the colours of flames, circled in the sky before descending down onto the shore. They saw her fly into a tree and moments later, climb down its branches as Jai, grinning. "Jai! Come join us!" called Dasha. Jai shook her head. "I'm not waterproof. You two get out of the water, it's been long enough! Patrick!" she cried as a badger, with one unusual orangey-red stripe running down the back of his head, burst out of the undergrowth and hurried to Jai's side. A moment later, where the badger had stood now appeared Patrick, grinning and waving at them. "Race you back?" Dasha suggested, smirking. "Sure. Just give me a minute to change," said Theo. "And me too," said Dasha. Jumping up out of the water, she willed herself to transform and a moment later, was hovering in the air above the spot where Theo had disappeared, waiting for him to resurface. He did so a second after she had transformed and flicking his tail, began to quickly slither towards the shore. Dasha immediately set into action, flapping her wings as hard as she could, leaning forward to make herself fly faster. She arrived a few seconds before Theo and graciously perched herself on Jai's shoulder preening her chest feather. As he slithered onto shore, Dasha jumped down and transformed back into her human shape, landing on the ground and straightening herself as the snake reared up. She gently picked him up and put him down on a tree. Instantly, Theo transformed and Dasha watched as he swung himself out of the tree. "You're lucky I didn't cheat," he said, pointing a finger at Dasha, who grinned. "Well, I'm sure that you wouldn't; it's not in your nature," she joked. Jai grinned. "Let's go back to the house," she suggested, summoning her doe Patronus. Patrick nodded. "Come on, let's go," he said. Dasha gasped out loud as she bent down to pick up her heels. "Oh, I forgot to tell Mum that I won't be back home tonight. _Expecto Patronum_ ," she said, waving her wand. Immediately, a hare appeared in front of her and jumped into her arms. Dasha grinned. "Go tell my parents that I won't be home tonight, I'm staying at a friend's house with Jai, Patrick and Theo," she instructed the hare, releasing from her arms. For a moment it sat completely still, sniffing the air before bouncing off.

Walking back to the manor, the four friends, chatted and laughed, playing with Jai's doe as it circled around them and sniffed each of them, nudging their hands gently to be patted.

As they entered the house, Theo, for a moment, felt like the enchanted summer around the was lessening and giving way to the gloomy winter.

"Lucy! Lucy!" he called as everyone else went upstairs to change into their pajamas. The house-elf quickly hurried out of the kitchen and bowed to him. "Master Theodore, sir?" she inquired. Theo yawned, suddenly feeling tired. "Lucy, could you please set up four sleeping bags and pillows in the sitting room for all four of us? Thanks," he said, ascending the staircase. Lucy nodded and clicked her fingers, walking back into the kitchen as the required sleeping bags appeared in the sitting room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Athens

Jai was walking into an empty room, lit up by a single white light that pulsed and swirled at the ceiling, led by a voice, slow and rhythmic, deep and masculine. "Find me…find me…release me from my fiery bonds," pleaded the voice, growing louder with each step she took. The room's wall were black, like the walls of the Ministry's Atrium. Jai walked forward, somehow knowing where she was and why she was walking to the centre of the room. Suddenly, a stone, grey and uncut, appeared right in front of her, a gleaming sword, sunk halfway into the rough granite. Moving closer, Jai realised that the deep voice was coming from the sword as it pleaded for her to find it and release it. Bending down, she saw that engraved on the sword's hilt, and also on its blade, though partly hidden by the rock, was the name, 'Godric Gryffindor'. The huge ruby embedded in its hilt shone from within. As Jai reached out to touch it, the sword suddenly burst into flames and Jai jerked awake, at the exact same moment as everyone else.

They had all been dreaming about that room, Dasha had seen a box inside which lay Ravenclaw's diadem, Patrick had jumped down into a hole and found a treasure chest where Hufflepuff's cup lay and Theo had found a black casket that held Slytherin's locket.

Jai sat up. "Guys, I just had a dream," she said slowly as everyone else sat up in their sleeping bags. "Me too," agreed Dasha. "Me three," joined Theo. "Me four," finished Patrick. Jai frowned. "You go first Patrick," she said, drawing her knees up to her chest and turning to face him.

"Well, I was in a black room with one light and then I hear a voice; a woman's voice, calling to me, telling me to find her and release her. As I walk on further into the room, I see a hole in the ground from where the voice is coming from. I jump down into it and I find that I'm standing right next to an enormous treasure chest. I open it up and inside I find a golden cup, which I immediately recognise as Hufflepuff's cup. Then, I wake up," he told them animatedly. Dasha frowned. "I found a grey, marble box, in that very same room and inside it was the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. I was called by a woman's voice too. She was telling me to find her," she recounted quickly. "I found a black casket, with Slytherin's locket inside. I wasn't being called by a woman though; it was a man. How about you Jai?" asked Theo. Jai shivered as she told them about her dream.

"You…you don't think this could have something to do with the prophecy, do you?" Patrick asked Dasha as she sat silently, thinking. Suddenly she jumped up. "I've got the prophecy in written version in my bag. Hang on a tick," she said picking up her backpack and shoving her hand into it, moving it around. "Aha! Got!" she cried triumphantly, waving a sheet of parchment. "Here we go; Each of the four friends must find the item that belonged to their corresponding founder. Ravenclaw's diadem in the airy Scottish mountains. Slytherin's locket in the waters of the fens of Norfolk. Hufflepuff's cup buried in the earth of the broad Welsh valleys. And Godric Gryffindor's sword kept within the ever-lasting flame of Godric's Hollow. They will help each other search for each object and only when they have found all four, joined by the stone of Vampire's Bane, they will defeat Saint-Germaine himself. What do you make of that?" she asked, rolling up the parchment. "I think we need to find the four items in the places mentioned by the prophecy as well as the Vampire's Bane. Then we use them to defeat Saint-Germaine," said Theo grimly. Jai and Patrick nodded firmly. "I agree," said Dasha, putting away the parchment. "But whe-," began Patrick when they were all suddenly blinded by a burst of silver light, which, as their eyes got used to the brightness, they saw to be a stag. It stood in the doorway, the proud head high and the antlers shining. A pulse of light at the centre spoke in Harry Potter's voice. "Vampires have invaded the Ministry. The Minister of Magic is their thrall. He has issued a warrant for your arrest. Leave, go to Athens, look for Davamros, find the Vampire's Bane, complete the prophecy. Defeat Arnauld. They will be coming for you…you…you," echoed the stag before slowly fading. Dasha frowned and immediately go up. "Right, so the vampires have taken over the Ministry. We need to pack everything. Everyone, put all of your sleeping bags into my backpack while I go get something," she instructed, leaving them. The three friends silently stuffed their sleeping bags and Dasha's, into the seemingly tiny backpack. Surprisingly, everything fit perfectly. The sitting room door opened and in walked Dasha, carrying a medium-sized bundle that looked like a tan coloured sleeping bag. "What's that?" asked Theo. Dasha didn't reply until the bundle was inside her bag. "That's the tent. Now, I've got clothes for everybody to change into once we're in Athens.. We can use a Portkey, like this kettle," she said in a business-like manner, pulling out a blackened kettle from her backpack. Jai nodded. "Good. Okay, so are we ready?" Patrick shook his head. "We need to take money and provisions. Theo, you get the money, I'll find Lucy to ask about the food. Lucy!" he called, hurrying off to the kitchen, where he knew Lucy slept in the boiler room. Theo quickly walked out of the sitting room and ran upstairs to his study where he kept all his money. Dasha searched her pockets. "I've got all my money on me. How about you Jai?" she asked, putting a bulky bag into her backpack. Jai nodded. "Yup. Here you go," she said, putting her slightly bigger bag of money into the never-ending backpack. "Dasha, you big exactly is your backpack?" she asked as Theo burst in, carrying three bags of money and stuffing them in. Dasha shrugged. "Well, I don't exactly know. You see, I put an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, like Hermione Weasley did and it doesn't really show how much space you have," she explained, while Patrick came running in from the kitchen with carrying one enormous sack and Lucy carrying the other. "Now do we have everything?" checked Theo. Jai nodded. "I'm pretty sure we do. Wands out. We'll take turns with the backpack; I'll go first," she said taking it from Dasha, surprised at how light it was. Theo bent down and embraced Lucy tightly, tears pouring down her wrinkled cheeks. "I'll be back very soon Lucy. We'll all be back," reassured her Theo as Dasha hugged her. "Goodbye Lucy," said Jai, hugging her. Patrick picked Lucy up and squeezed her tightly. "Goodbye Miss Bran, Miss Gatward, Mr Guinness and Master Theodore," she said tearfully as they left the house and walked down the driveway. Dasha stopped. "First, we all tell our parents what's happened and where we're going," she said, drawing a circle with her wand, the rest of them doing the same. Dasha sadly patted her hare and she felt the tears running down her cheeks as it glanced up at her expectantly. "Tell my parents that we're leaving. Explain to them what happened and why we're leaving. Tell them that we'll be back though. Tell them I love them and I will always miss them," she said, releasing her hare as it gracefully sprinted off.

Theo sighed gloomily. "Find my parents and explain what has happened to them. Tell my Dad that they shouldn't return until it's all over. Send them my love and that we'll all be back together soon," he said to the otter as it listened carefully, its head tilted. Hesitating for a moment to see if Theo had anything to say, the otter scurried off.

"Pass on to my mother and father that I love them all and I wish I could speak to them before we go but we're in a rush. Explain everything that's happened before the vampires come a knocking. Go," said Patrick, lunging his Patronus through the air. The Jack Russell barked excitedly as he ran away in the direction opposite of the otter.

Jai smiled sadly, stroking the head of her doe Patronus. "Remember to tell them that I love them and I will miss them. None of us are guilty and the Ministry has grown corrupt. Explain the situation," she said as the doe nodded serenely before walking away and slowly fading.

Theo's face was grim as he comforted Dasha, who had trouble hiding her tears. "I'm…I'm sorry. What has gotten into me! Okay, let's go," she said, pulling herself together and setting off at a quick walking pace towards the marshland that bordered the manor's gardens.

Patrick frowned. "Why can't we just Disapparate?" he asked, not wanting to waste any time. "Why a Portkey?" Theo frowned and sighed. "Because, whenever a member of the family is in danger, the manor protects them by activating its anti-Apparating and Disapparating securities as well as anti-Portkey securities," he explained, sickened by the hot summer night. "We'd better hurry up then," warned Jai, pointing to the sky. "There's already someone coming to the manor," she said, indicating to the black swirls that were steadily moving closer. Dasha gasped. "We need to start running before they find that we've gone. Run!" she cried, breaking into a sprint across the field that was still part of the manor property. Everyone began to run as the swirls closened. Theo suddenly pointed up ahead. "Look, there's the marsh. Come on only a little bit more to go!" he called, all of them putting on some speed. Suddenly, they were all thrown off their feet by a tremendous explosion. Theo glanced behind him as he helped Dasha up and cried out in anguish at the sight of his childhood home going up in flames. "No!" he yelled, pulled away by Patrick as they all started running even faster, the black swirls beginning to search the fields. Suddenly, Jai felt water beneath her feet. "The marsh! we're at the marsh! Come on Dasha, get the Portkey ready!" she cried, falling to her knees in the squishy, wet mud. Dasha held out the Portkey in front of her and, pointing her wand at it, quickly muttered "Portus." The

kettle glowed an electric blue colour before returning to its original state. "Hold on to the kettle!" she cried, holding it out to them, ducking down as a jet of blue light missed them by inches. Theo reached out and grabbed onto the handle, while Jai and Patrick both held on to it by the rim. "Three, two, one!" she yelled. On one, Theo saw everything around them begin to spin until it was all a blur of colours. But suddenly, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw a snow white face, with scarlet eyes staring at him and painfully gripping his shoulder. The colours around them were blocked out by the heavy black mist that now surrounded them. Crying out, Theo kicked the the vampire and watched as they doubled over and the air rushed out of him, but he just held onto Theo's shoulder even tighter. Dasha was also having trouble forcing her captor to let go of her and kicking out once more in desperation, she suddenly remembered. "Guys, on the count of three, we all have to let go! One, two," Dasha paused, not ready to do this, and judging by her friends terrified faces, they weren't either. "Three!" she shouted, letting go of the kettle and falling down through the air, and the vampire who had been holding on to her, was forced to let go. Dasha watched as he tumbled past her and wasn't surprised to feel absolutely no pity. Suddenly, she saw the ground rising up to meet her; it was bright green grass. Not having any time to pull out her wand, Dasha shut her eyes tightly and waited. She fell face down onto the soft grass and a moment later was joined by Jai, Patrick and Theo. Pushing herself up, Dasha looked around; they had landed on a grassy ridge, right above the city. Keeping her wand trained on the two vampires that lay on the ground a couple of feet off, she pulled Jai up, shaking her. "Jai! we're here we're in Athens! Theo, Patrick, get up!" she called, as Jai groggily steadied herself and pulled out her wand. The guys slowly pushed themselves up and stood next to Dasha. "What are we going to do with those two?" asked Jai. Patrick shrugged. "Tie them up and somehow send them back to England?" he suggested. Theo made a noise of agreement. "That sounds good," said Dasha. Jai turned her head to say something and as she did so, Patrick saw one of the vampires slowly raise his head. A split second before the vampire's spell could hit them, Patrick drew his Shield Charm. "Incendio!" The four friends watched as the vampire's own Fire Spell hit their Shield Charm and reflected off it, back at him, hitting him in the chest. Jai watched with horror as he exploded and his bod turned to a pile of ashes that were scattered by the cool breeze from the sea. For a moment the four friends remained on their guard, wary of the second vampire, but he remained still. "Tie him up," instructed Dasha, picking up the kettle once more and tapping it gently with her wand. Jai moved forward and made a spinning movement with her wand and a moment later the vampire was lying on the ground, tied up with a piece of cloth in his mouth. Dasha carefully attached the kettle to the ropes so that it was definitely touching the vampire and waving her wand, watched him disappear. "What do we do now?" asked Theo. "First you and Patrick put up the tent while Jai and I go around putting up protective enchantments," she said, pulling the tent out of her backpack and handing it to them. Theo watched as she and Jai made slashing movement in the air, walking around in circles, all the while muttering "Salvio Hexia." "Come on, let's get this tent up," said Patrick pulling out his wand and pointing it at the bundle which was now the tent. Theo quickly did the same. "One, two, three," counted Patrick, slowly raising his wand on three in unison with Theo and they both watched as the bundle slowly unwrapped itself and rose up into the air, stretching into the shape of a tent before landing on the ground and the ropes tightening as they were pushed down by the metal stakes. Theo frowned in confusion as he examined the ten from the outside; it was like one of those classic tents you see in pictures, tiny and triangular. "We're finished with the tent," the announced to the girls as they walked up to them. "Good," Jai said, ducking down as she walked inside the tent. "You think we're all gonna fit inside of that?" asked Theo credulously. Dasha grinned. "Don't judge books by their cover," she said mysteriously, entering the tent. Theo glanced at Patrick, who shrugged and doubled over so as to fit through the entrance. Theo sighed resignedly and carefully walked in, glancing around him.

The inside of the tent was a creamy colour, with two sets of bunk beds at one end of the tent and a wooden pole running halfway through the room. As Theo turned around the corner, he saw that there was a room probably meant to be the kitchen, where Patrick was already directing some potatoes to peel themselves. "This is great!" breathed Theo, walking up to Dasha. She grinned. "I found it in your basement. Didn't you know that your family had this?" she asked him in surprise. Theo shook his head. "I didn't," he told her simply.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Jai after a wholesome meal made by Patrick, of mash and some stew that Lucy had given them. "Tomorrow, when it's morning, the four of us go into the city and ask around for Davamros Darkeyes, but first we wait for Dasha to return from scouting the city to make there aren't any vampires around. We split off into two groups, Jai with Dasha and Patrick with me, and we ask around. When we find out where he is, we go there and talk to him about the stone. Does that sound like a good plan?" asked Theo. Dasha nodded. "I like the sound of it." "Yeah, me too," agreed Jai, while Patrick made noises of agreement. "And for now, we rest," said Dasha getting up from the table and stretching. Jai yawned widely and climbed into her bunk, underneath Dasha's. Theo slowly climbed into his bunk and Patrick waved off the dishes, getting into bed.

Half an hour later, the only person still awake was Dasha, who was having trouble falling asleep. Eventually, she too, gave in to sleep.

The next morning, Patrick woke up first and having nothing to do while waiting for everyone else to wake up, he began to cook breakfast, which was last night's leftovers.

Dasha awoke to the sounds of stew bubbling and the smell of lamb and mint. "Mornin'," she greeted, walking into the kitchen in her pajamas. Patrick grinned. "Top 'o the mornin' to ya. Stew?" he offered. "Not right now. I'm going to go scout out the city and then I'll be back for breakfast," Dasha explained, quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a sweater. Though it was definitely warmer in Greece than in England, it was still winter and the cool morning air was sharp. "See you," she called, walking out of the tent, leaving Patrick alone to think about their mission.

As Dasha stood on the ridge, gazing out onto the city, she suddenly felt adrenaline pumping through her blood and leaning forward slightly, she felt herself plummet over the edge, her hair whipping up around her. As the ground drew closer, Dasha spread out her arms and in one moment, soared up into the air as an eagle, her crested feathers pushed up by the wind. Gliding above the city, Dasha glanced down and saw the combination of old architecture and modern that was Athens. The red roofed houses built with white plaster, with five levels maximum and the tall apartment blocks with at least twenty levels; they all looked small to Dasha. Flying a bit lower to get a good look, she scoured the crowds, searching for the unwelcome enemy, wearing skin-tight black clothes. So far, there were none. Suddenly, Dasha saw someone who she thought might be a member of the cult and flying down as low as she possibly could, Dasha tried to get a good view of the man's face. He looked like a local; tanned, blonde, just wearing a black jumper. Circling over the city once more, Dasha saw that there was no one who they had to fear and doing a backflip, she returned to their camping spot. As she entered the protective dome that surrounded them, Dasha heard the outside noises of the city become muffled and faded away. Transforming back into a human, she pulled her hands back into the sleeves of her sweater and ducked down into the tent. "Mornin'," said Jai Dasha joined them at the table. "I just returned from scouting; nobody of whom we should be suspicious of is there. Come on, let's eat and go!" she hurried, quickly eating her stew.

Theo handed out the maps he had found in Dasha's wonderful backpack and showed the area they would be searching to Patrick. "How about we do it like this; you two take the East side, we take the West. Then, we meet back at this fountain- he pointed at the fountain marked on the map -in an hour. Then, if that's no good, we search the South and North sides," he suggested. Jai nodded, pulling her jacket more tightly around her. "Sounds good. Okay, let's go," she said, leading the way out of the tent. As they descended down a flight of marble stairs, Theo thought about how lucky they would be to find Davamros on the first day. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the four friends found themselves submerged in the crowds of Athens. "Meet back at this fountain! In an hour!" called Jai, as she and Dasha were swept away by the thick crowd of people going to the West side. "So, where do we start?" asked Patrick. Theo pointed at the map. "Here, you do the left side and I'll do the right," he said, as they walked down a wide street.

"Excuse me-do you know where Davamros is?" Dasha asked an old woman. She shook her head. "Not know where Davamros," she said, walking away quickly. Jai sighed and walked up to a group of young women. "Excuse me- you know where Davamros is?" she asked them skeptically. The girl who looked like she was their leader looked Jai up and down. "No, I don't know. Ask old Hipziba, perhaps she know," said the woman, turning back to her friends. Jai coughed as Dasha walked up to join them. "And where does Hipziba live?" asked Jai furiously. A second woman, smoking a cigarette, turned and pointed down the street. "She lives in the house with the blue door." Dasha nodded and quickly walked down the street, pulling Jai with her. "I wish I could use magic on Muggles, I would teach her a lesson," fumed Jai as they stood outside the sapphire blue door. Dasha frowned. "That doesn't matter any more, Jai," she said, knocking on the smooth wood. As they waited for the door to open, Dasha thought she heard a rustling noise coming from inside the house.

The door was opened by a young woman, with black hair who looked Greek, which was an unusual sight for Jai. "Yes?" asked the woman. Dasha smiled pleasantly, the stress she was experiencing expertly hidden. "Good morning. I am Dasha and this is my friend Jai. We have come to speak with Hipziba," she said politely. The young woman nodded. "Of course; come in," she said, letting them in before closing the door.

The house was dimly lit with small ceramic bowls, inside which floated a flat candle, kept afloat by water. as they were lead upstairs, Jai detected the smell of lavender and many other herbs. Upstairs there was a corridor, with three blue doors, carpeted with a faded, Turkish carpet. The young woman lead them through a wooden bead curtain, into a room where all the curtains were shut and bunches of herbs hung down from the ceiling. In the centre of the room sat a woman, her eyes closed peacefully as she slowly hummed to herself. The old woman's hair was grey and her bronze skin wrinkled, but there was a surprising youth in the way she looked. As they made their way over to the woman, Dasha glanced and saw a few strands of white, flowy substance, hanging down from the ceiling. Suddenly, the young woman stopped and kneeled down before the elder. Not even speaking, HIpziba reached out and gently ran her fingers over the younger woman's face, feeling her nose and forehead. "Ah, it is you, Agathe. Who are the strangers that you have brought with you?" she asked, letting go of Agathe's face and turning her head to dasha and Jai. Agathe stood up and brought the two friends closer to Hipziba. "They said they have come to talk with you. One is Dasha and the other is Jai," she explained. Hipziba nodded. "I see. Kneel down Darya, so that I might see you," she said, her arms outstretched. Dasha glanced at jai nervously before getting down onto her knees before Hipziba and closing her eyes. The old woman carefully felt her face, gently touching her eyes and her lips, smoothing her forehead. "I see who you are now; a beautiful woman, a witch like us, and quarter-Veela. Yes, you are very intelligent and transform at will into the shape of a bird; it gives you freedom. Stand next to Agathe until I am ready," she instructed, letting go o Dasha's face. Breathing deeply, Dasha opened her eyes and quickly got up on her feet to stand next to Agathe, watching as Jai knelt before Hipziba. After the same inspection she had given Dasha, the old woman nodded. "Yes, I see that you are very independent and brave. You transform into a phoenix because it shows who you truly are, willing to do anything, to even become fire. Very well; come and sit next to me, Darya and Zei. Agathe, leave us please," instructed Hipziba. She waited patiently until Agthe had gone and the two friends were sitting cross-legged in front of her. Slowly, she opened her eyes; both of them were completely white, the iris completely invisible. Dasha recoiled in horror, instantly reminded of the blind Acromantula that had been kept in the room of Requirement to protect the Mirror of Erised. Jai too, shuddered at the memory. Hipziba smiled crookedly. "You do not like blind people?" she asked Dasha and Jai, making them feel extremely guilty. Jai shook her head. "No Hipziba, it's just that we have bad memories of a…blind Acromantula," finished Dasha, the horror in her eyes passed through her voice. Hipziba nodded. "Well, have no fear; I am not a blind, giant, spider. Now, why have you come to speak with me?" she asked, running her hand over a candle, which until then, had remained unlit and now burned with a bright flame. "Well, we've come to Athens on a mission, or at least, for part of the mission; we need to find the stone of Vampire's Bane. And to do so, we must first speak with Davamros Darkeyes," explained Dasha, Hipziba silently listening. "We were told that you might know where he is," added Jai, glancing at Hipziba. The old woman nodded. "Davamros is an old friend of mine, we founded the 'Protectors of the Stone' together. But he is not here in Athens. Davamros has been captured by minions of the evil vampire lord, Saint-Germaine," said Hipziba coolly. "Do you know where he has been taken?" asked Dasha frantically. The old woman shook her head.

"I do not know, but if you want to find the Vampire's Bane, you must first find and rescue Davamros. Travel during the night but be wary; it is at night time that all evil beings rule the Earth. I have one thing that may help you in your search; take this enchanted ring. It will point to where the vampire's stronghold is where they are probably keeping Davamros but be warned; it will poison the wearer's thoughts and words. And now, go my daughters, free him and find the stone! Go!" she cried, waving them away. Dasha and Jai immediately got up and thanking Hipziba, rushed out onto the street.

When they finally reached the fountain, the two girls found that Theo and Patrick were already waiting for them. Theo frowned. "What took you so long?" he asked as they gathered together. Jai quickly recounted what had happened to them while Dasha studied the ring which lay in her palm. It was made from some sort of silvery metal, a lot like Mercury. A moon white stone was embedded in the ring and as Dasha turned to the South, the stone suddenly flushed a jet black obsidian colour. Turning back to the group, she saw the obsidian colour fade from granite-grey, to pale-grey to the original white colour it had been. "And so now we have to find Davamros and free him? How are we going to do that?" asked Theo. Dasha grinned. "That's why she gave us this ring. See this stone? It turns black when you're looking in the right direction, which for us, is South. So, we travel South, using this ring until we find their stronghold,"she explained. Patrick nodded. "It sounds like a good plan," he said. "But how are we going to carry the ring? I mean, it could slip out of our pockets and slip just as easily off our fingers. How about, we take turns wearing it on a chain around our neck?" suggested Patrick, taking the ring from Dasha. Jai frowned. "But Hipziba said the ring poisons the thoughts of the wearer," she pointed out, taking the ring from him. Theo shrugged. "We'll just wear it over our clothes, not under them," he said. Patrick nodded. "Yeah, why not? What do you think Dasha?" he asked. Dasha sighed and nodded. "There's really no other choice. Come on, let's get back to our tent, I think some of the people here are eyeing us a little strangely," she said, leading them away from the fountain towards the stairs. Glancing behind him, Theo saw an elderly couple giving them strange looks.

Up at the tent, the four friends sat down to think about how they were going to find Davamros and how they were going to break him free. "Well, we fly for the first half of the beginning, and then when we're tired, we walk. Each time we stop for the day, we set up protective enchantments and the tent. Someone stays on guard duty during dinner, then they swap for bedtime," began Theo. "And we keep following the direction in which the ring points us, taking care to make sure it doesn't get worn underneath our clothes. Does that sound like a good plan?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "What are the flying arrangements?" asked Dasha. The shrugged. "We need to think about that," he said, frowning. For a moment, they all sat in deep thought, when suddenly Jai spoke. "How about this; I carry Patrick, since phoenixes can carry a lot of weight and you carry Theo, because he's small enough to go either on your back or you can hold him in your talons," she suggested. Patrick nodded. "I agree with Jai's plan," he said, getting up to bring them all some hot soup. "Okay so now that we've got a plan, we wait until it gets dark and then we move. Once we're in the forest, we can travel at daytime, unless we're near some sort of civilisation," said Dasha, starting on her soup.

For the rest of the five hours they had left to wait until sunset came, the four friends relaxed and napped so as to not fall asleep during the night. Patrick read a history book about the items of the four founders, Jai and Dasha practiced spells and Theo thought about how they were going to break in to a vampire stronghold.

Dasha sat outside on the ridge, watching the sun begin to set, lighting the dark sky with shades of orange and pink. They had already packed everything and were now just waiting for it to be completely dark. Theo grinned as he put his arm around Dasha. He had agreed to be the first to wear the ring, which was so bright that you could see the white stone in the oncoming darkness. "I wish that we didn't have to do this, but the quicker we finish it, the sooner we'll be back home," he said to her, gazing at the slowly setting sun. Dasha nodded. "Yeah. But first we have to find all four items. Which shouldn't be too difficult," she joked, laying her head on his shoulder. Theo chuckled quietly as the sun set completely, plunging them all into darkness. Jai pulled out her wand as they all got up, Patrick now wearing the backpack. "Alright, let's get going guys. Dasha, you carry Theo in your claws, Theo, you hold the ring and point to Dasha when it changes direction," she said. Dasha nodded and got ready to change. "Let's go!" whispered Jai, moulding into a fiery bird with glowing eyes. Dasha quickly transformed and waiting for Theo, she flew a practice circle around the tent. As she landed, she saw that everyone was now ready, Patrick with a little tan-coloured bump on his back like the backpack he was wearing, and Theo's bright green body curled up around the ring. Walking up to him, Dasha gently put her claws around Theo's body, like a loose bangle to keep him from falling. Jai picked Patrick up by the scruff of his neck and they both set off, Dasha and Theo in front and Jai and Patrick behind them. Theo glanced down at the ring and saw that it had grown bright black, so the were for now travelling in the right direction. A minute later, he checked the ring again and saw that it was steadily growing gray. Lifting the end of his tail, Theo pointed to the right and watched the ring return to black as Dasha changed course slightly.

They kept flying like this for half the night, the scenery beneath them steadily changing from the city to towns, to farms and finally, fields and forests with no settlements or houses nearby. As they flew over a clearing in a thick forest Dasha began to slowly descend into the clearing, followed by Jai. The grass growing in the clearing was mostly invisible, covered by the bright purple heather that grew there. Dasha carefully let go of Theo before returning to her human state, pushing herself up from the heather. She watched as Theo, who was now lying in the heather, quickly jumped up and helped Patrick get up.

"Thanks," said Patrick, dusting off the flowers that clung to his shirt. Theo nodded curtly and began to head off South-West. Silently, they all followed him across the clearing, through the forest, crossing a river with an extremely strong current and stopping for a rest.

Jai breathed in deeply as they all leaned against a tree, sitting on a crunchy bed of leaves. Patrick stood up, and shouldering his backpack, pulled Jai up beside him. "Come on guys, let's go just a bit more," he encouraged as Theo and Dasha helped each other up. Suddenly Patrick stopped still and gestured to the others that they should do the same. They all watched in confusion as Patrick sniffed the air, his badger senses kicking in. "Patrick, what is it?" whispered Jai, sharing looks with the others. Dasha was about to say something when suddenly, her eye was caught by movement coming from behind a tree. "Ssh, I think it might be a rabbit. Stand still everyone, I'll be back in a second," she hissed, changing and flying up into the treetops. The three friends waited in silence for her to return and sure enough, they saw Dasha suddenly plunge down from the sky behind a tree fifty yards away, followed by a squeal and a sharp tearing sound. Jai grimaced as Dasha came out from behind the thick tree trunk, grinning and carrying a dead and bloody hare by the legs, no signs of any blood on her clothes. Theo relaxed his position as she joined them, handing the rabbit to Patrick, who looked disgusted, but still took it. "You are cruel," remarked Theo sarcastically as they picked up their things and continued walking. Dasha shrugged, still grinning. "Hey, it's more food so why are you complaining?" she replied, glancing at Jai who had turned a pastel green. "Are you okay?" Dasha asked her, concerned. Jai shook her head. "That poor hare," she said in a tearful voice. Dasha rolled her eyes. "You know Jai, if you're going to think this deep then let me ask you something: how else are we supposed to get natural meat?" she said as they crossed over a small stream, the leaves crunching underneath their feet. Jai nodded. "Yeah, you're right, he would've died anyway," she said, as they stopped. "I think this is a good camping spot, for tonight at least," said Patrick, dropping the backpack and pulling out the tent. Dasha sighed with relief as Jai and Theo went to help Patrick set up. "Salvio Hexia, Protego Totalum," she murmured, walking round slowly in a large circle, at the centre of which stood the now upright tent.

At dinner that night, the three friends discussed their plans for tomorrow while Jai sat outside guarding the tent. "The ring is pointing us East now. We'll each wear it for three days," said Theo quietly, too tired to speak normally. Dasha nodded. "That sounds good. So tomorrow we're heading East until the ring changes, through the day until it's at least nine. Who's doing guard duty during the night?" asked Patrick as Jai walked in. Dasha raised a hand. "I'll go first tonight. Have you got that potion?" she asked, giving Jai her spot. Patrick nodded. "Here you go. Take the whole thing right now and it should last you until tomorrow in the evening," he said, handing her a glass vial. Dasha nodded and taking the vial, left the tent. Jai sat down at the table, eating her stew. "So, what have we decided on?" she asked Theo. "We're heading East until it the ring changes and we're walking or flying until nine in the night. Let's get some sleep," he said, too tired to change into his pajamas.

Outside, Dasha tried not to gag as she swallowed the rest of her potion; it tasted like armadillo bile and smelled even worse. She could tell why the potion was meant to keep you awake all night, the taste was hard to get rid of. Sitting down on her stool, she pulled out a book and with the light from her wand, started reading.

That night, Theo was having a restless sleep. He saw himself walking through the forests in England, snow crunching under his feet. Suddenly, he saw a shadow flash before him, then a moment later it flashed back. Glancing around him wildly, Theo tried to figure out where the shadow had come from. Hearing a noise behind him, Theo thought he saw a man standing behind a tree. He was just about to check who it was when suddenly, a hand grabbed him from behind and began to shake him.

"Theo! Wake up! Wake up!" called Patrick, shaking him by the front of his pajamas. Theo groggily opened his eyes. "Huh? Wha-What is it?" he asked, pushing away Patrick's hand. "We're going. Come on, get your clothes on and eat!" he said, leaving the tent. Theo quickly changed and after eating his breakfast, which this time consisted of merely a bowl of porridge, he left the tent, helping pack up. "Okay, guys, let's go. We've got seven hours of walking before we start flying," said Jai, beginning to walk. Dasha shouldered her backpack and frowned when she saw how tired Theo was. "Are you okay?" she asked, coming up to him and placing an arm on his shoulder. He nodded. "I just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all," he said. Dasha continued to frown. "Where's the ring?" she asked him suddenly. Theo looked down and saw that it wasn't lying on his chest anymore. "I don't know. But I can feel it. Aha! Here it is!" he said, pulling it out from underneath his T-shirt. Dasha's eyes widened. "How did it get there?" she asked in horror. Theo shrugged. "I must've been moving in my sleep and it slipped under my shirt. Don't worry Dasha," he reassured as he hugged her, feeling already a hundred times better. "Come on guys! We can't waste time!" interrupted Jai, as she and Patrick waited for them to catch up.

The four friends travelled East, occasionally stopping when Dasha thought she saw someone hiding behind a tree, or Patrick smelling the scent of danger but by twelve when the ring suddenly changed back to South, they were convinced that it was just their imagination playing tricks on them. After a short break, they decided to fly instead. "Patrick, you'd better take the backpack, it'll weigh Dasha down," said Theo, taking off the ring and holding it in his hand. Patrick nodded. "Sure. Hand it over," he said, taking the bag from Dasha, who sighed with relief.

Flying South, they moved much quicker and by the time it was nine, they had covered quite a lot of ground. This time, Patrick was on night duty, kept awake by the same potion, the effects of which, Dasha felt beginning to wear off. Theo took off the ring this time, not wanting to worry Dasha. That night, he dreamt happy dreams and the next morning he woke up feeling quite refreshed.

They continued like this for a week, steadily moving South-East, either flying or walking. For half the week, Dasha wore the ring, exercising extreme caution to make sure it did not slip beneath her shirt, and for the other half, Jai wore it, being a little less wary and showing small signs of irritability, turning on Patrick when he interrupted her as she was explaining her idea for a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Davamros Darkeyes**

"I wish Jai would take that ring off; it's the only thing making her this mean," said Dasha as she and Theo watched on gloomily while Jai and Patrick shouted at each other. "Well I don't understand why you can't feed us properly! All we eat is porridge! Porridge, when we have a huge sack of food!" screamed Jai, getting right up in Patrick's face. His ears flushed a bright red colour. "Oh yeah! Well I don't know why you think that you're in charge, telling us where to go!" he yelled right back at her. Jai glared at him. "So? Are you saying that _you_ want to lead?!" she sneered. "So what if I do! Got a problem?!" he demanded, drawing his wand. "Maybe I do!" growled Jai, snatching up her wand. Theo quickly jumped in between them before either of them could make the first move. "Stop it you two! Calm down!" he cried, keeping them apart by holding them back with his arms on either side. "Get out of the way Theo!" said Jai, breathing heavily. "No. You two need to calm down and apologise. We can't keep going like this!" he pleaded. Patrick scowled. "I'm not apologising; not to her anyway. Pretending she can order everyone around, while being of absolutely no help, nearly killing me while we're flying. I've got deep scratches all over my back from your claws," he sneered. Jai narrowed her eyes. "Well then, I guess I'll leave, since I'm of absolutely no use!" she blurted out, throwing off the ring and running out of the tent. "Jai!" cried Dasha. Theo sighed sadly as he bent down to pick up the ring. "I'll try to go stop her," said Dasha, walking out of the tent. The boys heard her call out 'Jai!' before all was quiet. Patrick sat down on his bed, his head in his hands while Theo waited for Dasha to return. "Do you think that I was too harsh?" asked Patrick suddenly, his voice muffled slightly. Theo shrugged. "That's for you to judge, mate," he said, starting to worry about Dasha. "Do you think we should go and check to see where Dasha is?" he asked Patrick uncertainly. Patrick nodded and slowly pushed himself off the bed, a gloomy look on his face. Leaving the tent, Theo didn't pull out his wand, not suspecting that there was any danger and Patrick was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to do so. "They're not here," said Theo, looking about the tent. "They must've gone out over there," said Patrick, pointing over to a separate cluster of trees. "Dasha! Jai!" called Theo as they left the protected area and moved closer to the trees. "Look! There's a light! It's probably them!" he cried wildly, pointing to a white light that had suddenly appeared in the centre of the cluster. Putting away his wand, Theo followed Patrick as they hurried towards the light. Pushing through the closely knit branches, Theo stumbled into the tiny centre of the trees, where he saw Dasha and Jai standing beside each other, facing them. The light was gone. "Dasha! Jai! what are you two doing here?" he asked in confusion. Neither of them replied but as Patrick followed him into the centre, one of them began to frantically twist and turn, making odd noises. "Beeyind-u!" Theo made out. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind them, and turning around, Patrick saw a tall, buff man whose white skin stood out in the night. "Who are you?" he asked him. The man said nothing and leered, revealing a set of very sharp fangs. Lifting up his hand slowly, the vampire suddenly jerked it forwards, hitting Patrick in the face with brutal force. Suddenly there was a scuffle behind them. Turning his head, Theo saw another vampire clamping a rag over Dasha's mouth while Jai already lay unconscious. Theo gulped as the vampire turned to him. "Goodnight," he said before everything went black

The next morning, Dasha found herself waking up from a stupor, knocked out by the chloroform the vampire's had shoved up her's and Jai's noses, her wand gone. Looking around, she saw that they were lying in a cell; the walls, ceiling and floor were made from a smooth stone. In one corner lay what appeared to be a bundle of rags and bones. On of the walls, Dasha saw a spot of what was most likely blood. She shuddered, thinking about the many tortures that probably happened here. At her side, the others were beginning to stir. "Where are we?" asked Jai, rubbing her head. "You are in the dungeon of Count Amyris. He is a long dead man of Ancient Greece, turned into a vampire by his aunt. Here, the Society of Greek Vampires live," explained a shaky voice. Patrick glanced into the corner from where it had come; the pile of what had appeared to be rags and bones, was really an extremely frail old man, his grey hair matted and greasy. "Who…who are you?" asked Patrick. The man smiled gently, his lips cracked and dry. "I am Davamros Darkeyes. Who are you four?" he asked, his gaze quickly flitting between the four of them. Theo blinked several times. "You're Davamros? So that means we've come to the vampire hideout! Great! I'm Theo, this is Dasha, Jai and Patrick," he introduced, not able to believe their luck. Davamros dipped his head. "Greetings to you; _pnevma, gennaiotita, poniria kai pisti_ ," he said to all of them.

Before they could ask what those words meant, there was a clang and the cell door swung open, as a two vampires walked in, one of them the same vampire who had knocked Patrick and Theo out and the other a tall thin man. Both of them were wearing skin-tight black robes, holding their wands out in front of them. The buff one pointed at Jai. "You. Come with us," he said, grabbing her and pulling her on her feet. While he roughly pushed her up the stairs leading to the cell door, the second vampire, keeping his wand trained on them, swiftly closed the cell door and left. Patrick ran forward and pushed with all his might on the door. "Jai! No! Take me!" he cried, reaching out. There was silence. Patrick glumly sat back down on the cold floor and held his head in his hands.

Suddenly, the gloomy silence was pierced by a shrill scream of pain which was quickly cut off and followed by a gurgling sound. Dasha jumped up and began to pace back and forth. "We've got to save her and get all five of us out of here," she said, concentrating as hard as she could. Theo and Patrick waited in silence for her to come up with a plan, as they knew she would. "Okay listen to what I've got; Davamros calls the guard on some false pretences, you two are hiding on either sides of the door. As the vampire comes in, I do my Veela dance, and you two try your best not to fall for it like the guard will. While he's distracted, you guys hit him in the head and once he's unconscious, we take his wand and head upstairs. How does that sound?" she asked them, watching their tense faces. Patrick nodded, tight-lipped. "Sounds good, let's try it," he said, getting up to stand behind the door. Theo gently touched Dasha's face. "You know what you're doing?" he asked her. Dasha nodded. "Hopefully he won't kill me when he sees me dance," she joked, getting into position. Davamros sat down in his corner and yelled as loud as he could. "Guard! Guard!". Theo and Patrick waited for a few moments before they heard a click-click on the staircase. "What is it?" asked a reedy voice. Theo and Patrick waited tensely while Davamros spoke. "I need you to take out my bucket," he said, pretending to sound even more croaky and weak than he was. "Well, pass it to me and I'll take it out," said the vampire in an almost polite tone. "I can't walk," said Davamros simply. The man outside the door sighed in frustration and swinging open the cell door, walked in, wearing a leather jacket. "Where is it?" he asked snappishly. Davamros pointed to where Dasha stood, hidden by the shadows. As vampire sharply turned his head, Dasha walked forward into the light, her hips swaying, her arms gently waving and forming into different shapes. The man immediately began to stare at her, a sappy smile on his face. Theo felt his brain turn fuzzy as he watched Dasha dance. Suddenly, a little voice piped up at the back of his head. " _Oi! What do you think you're doing? Dasha's counting on you!"_ it shouted at him Theo shook himself and slowly crept forward, while Patrick began to draw him arm back. Swinging his fist forward, Theo grinned as they both crunched on impact with the vampire's head. Dasha immediately stopped dancing and the boys both felt their brains clear. The guard slowly fell forward and hit his face on the stone floor, out cold. They all ran forward and searched the vampire's pockets. "Has he got a wand?" asked Davamros, coming forward. Theo grinned. "Yes. In fact, he's got four of them, plus his own. Here take his," he said, handing Davamros a small, thin wand. "Okay, let's go upstairs now," said Patrick, leaving the cell, wand at his side.

Creeping up the stairs, Theo thought about what strategy they were using. Suddenly, all thoughts of a plan flew out of his mind. There, lying on a table was Jai, while the buff vampire held a knife dripping with blood. "Are you Jai Gatward?" asked a man, circling the table slowly. Jai didn't reply. The vampire nodded to his servant. Dasha watched with horror as he slowly lowered the knife. When it was an inch from sinking into her arm, Patrick sprang Forward with a cry of outrage. "Don't you dare touch her! _Stupefy!_ " The vampire leaning over Jai was thrown aside, hitting his head hard on the marble floor, while the other vampire pulled out his wand.

"Well, well, looks who's finally decided to join the party. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Count Amyris, Hyperion of Evil and Master of this castle. I'm sure you'll be glad to know that your friend here hasn't said a word," hissed the vampire who had been questioning Jai. A single tear rolled down Jai's cheek, quickly followed by another. "Let her go!" said Patrick menacingly. The Count smirked. "Why should I?" he asked simply. The three friends didn't reply. "You see, you have no excuse for me to release her. Seize them!" he cried, standing completely still.

Immediately, two or three other vampires ran forward, throwing spells at them. Dasha dodged a Killing Curse aimed at her by a woman and quickly fought back, cornering her before directing a wave of flames on her, leaving nothing but a small pile of ash. Theo blasted away a man who was charging and snatching up their backpack, which lay untouched in the corner, joined the fight again. Patrick ran forward as Dasha duelled the Count, allowing Patrick to untie Jai's bonds and help her off the table. "Patrick, I'm sorry," she said, unable to stand from the pain. "No need to be," said Patrick, scooping her up in his arms. "Where do we go?" he called to Davamros. "We need to get to Amyris's study to Disapparate!" he replied, fighting admirably alongside them. Dasha nodded. "Lead the way!" she called. Davamros blocked a spell from his duelling partner, hit him in the head with a jinx and quickly began to run off in the direction of the hallway. Patrick and Jai quickly followed him while Dasha held off the Count. He shot a Killing Curse at her, Dasha dodged, then she hit him with a Knockback Jinx, which he hadn't been able block and as he lay on the floor, his head spinning, Dasha hurried off to follow the others. Theo knocked out the man he was fighting, a particularly stupid vampire and began to run after Davamros, while the vampires slowly came to their senses.

They followed Davamros up a marble staircase, down a black corridor. Dasha quickly blasted away the two vampires who suddenly charged at them through an open door and they continued running until they reached a white room where all the furniture was completely white and the ceiling fifty feet above them. At the other end of the room was a black door, gleaming and shining in the light. Trying not to slip on the clean marble floor, the quintet sprinted across the ballroom, pursued by cries of "Stop them!" or "Someone close that door! Get ahead of them!". Flying into the room, Dasha waited impatiently for Theo to reach the room, every step bringing him and the other vampires closer. "Come on Theo! Hurry!" she called when he was about a foot away. Glancing back, Theo saw the entire vampire colony, with the Count at its head, bearing down on him. Even though his legs were burning, he pushed himself forward and flew into the room, landing on the floor. Dasha immediately leaned on the door pushing as hard as she could against the crowd of vampires that collided with it while Davamros locked it. Trying not to panic as the door creaked and moaned under the strain of the vampires weight, Dasha quickly held onto Jai's hand while Davamros took her other one, his hand gnarled and wrinkled. "We go…now!" he cried as the door flew open and a pack of vampires tumbled in, unable to grab them before the friends Disapparated.

 _Crack!_

Jai fell onto the crunchy leaves of the forest floor, knocked out Patrick's hold, her arm numb with pain from the multiple wounds she had. Dasha glanced around, surprised to find themselves standing in the very same clearing where they had left their tent. "What are we doing here?" she asked Davamros as he shuffled off towards a thicket of trees. "I have hidden something here," he said mysteriously, stooping down. Theo's eyes widened. "You hid the Vampire's Bane _here_?" he asked incredulously. Davamros looked up at him in surprise. "How do you know about the Vampire's Bane?" he asked with suspicion. "A prophecy was made about all four of us, a prophecy that we would fight vampires as the reincarnations of the four founders of Hogwarts. That part of the prophecy has been fulfilled but now, our Ministry is invaded by vampires and to stop them, as the prophecy says, we need to find the Vampire's Bane and the four objects that the founders had created," explained Dasha as Patrick carried Jai up to the tent. "I see. Well, you will need the Vampire's Bane more than me and I can see that your souls are truthful," he said, digging into the cold soil and withdrawing a small leather pouch out of the ground. "Here take it, but be very careful not to lose it," he warned, handing the pouch to Theo. "Thank you, oh and we also have something that might need to be returned. Please thank Hipziba from all of us," said Theo, giving Davamros the ring. He examined it. "Yes, I remember Hipziba having this ring, she always gave it to people who needed to find me or who had love problems," he joked, slipping it into his pocket. "Would you like some hot stew?" asked Dasha, putting the Vampire's Bane into their backpack. Davamros nodded and licked his dry lips. "I would love that," he agreed, followed the two friends up to the tent.

Davamros sighed contentedly, licking his lips appreciatively. "Thank you. That was a lovely meal," he said, putting down the his completely empty bowl. Patrick smiled slightly as he bandaged up Jai's arm, the wound almost completely healed with the Essence of Dittany. "Thanks," he said. "Where will you go now?" asked Davamros. Theo shrugged. "We need to find four objects and then return to the Ministry. Where are you going to go?" he asked, eating his stew. Davamros smiled. "I will return home, to Athens. If your mission should be successful, there is no need to return the Vampire's Bane, I assure you," he said, standing up. "Goodbye Davamros," said Dasha, shaking hands with him. "Bye," said Patrick, embracing him gently. Jai gave him a one-armed hug and quickly sat down again. Theo grinned as he shook hands with Davamros. "I just have one question; when we were in that cell, you said something to us after we introduced ourselves. What did those words mean?" Theo asked him. Davamros grinned. "I merely said, 'Greetings to you; _wit, bravery, slyness and loyalty_ ," he explained, leaving the tent. "He is a very wise man," said Dasha, pulling out a book. "So, where are we going to go first? Scotland, Godric's Hollow, Wales or Norfolk?" asked Theo, sitting down next to her. "How we plan it strategically; which is the furthest from the Ministry? Scotland, so we go there first. Next is Wales, then Norfolk and finally Godric's Hollow," suggested Jai. Patrick nodded. "It's good but how are we going to know where to look?" Dasha frowned. "Let's all think. Ravenclaw is from Scotland, so she wouldn't hide it in her place of birth, too obvious. Maybe she hid it somewhere important, where she liked to go?" asked Dasha, thinking out loud. "How about the tallest mountain in Scotland?" suggested Theo. "It sounds right. What is the tallest mountain in Scotland?" Jai asked. "Ben Nevis," Patrick recalled quickly. Dasha stared at Patrick. "How did you know?" she asked him. Patrick grinned. "Well, I read about it last year as we drove to Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express goes by it every time," he explained, for once surprising her.

"Well, we can't really do anything other than plan and research today, so how about we'll relax a little," suggested Theo. "Good idea," said Jai, leaning back in her chair and sighing with relief. Dasha, much to Theo's disappointment, immediately pulled out a book and began to read it with extraordinary speed. Not having much to do, Theo decided to go and find a stream to swim in. Leaving the tent, he slowly began to slither across the forest floor, taking his time.

He soon found a place to swim and as he floated on the water's surface, Theo glanced around. The trees, not yet dressed for spring, the leaves lining the forest floor and crunching underfoot. Suddenly, Theo stopped still; in every tree that he saw, sat at least two bats, their long fangs gleaming and twinkling in the sunlight.

"They're here! They're here! The vampires are outside in the trees waiting for us! We've got to go!" Theo cried as he ran into the tent, nearly hitting his head on the pole. "Who?" asked Dasha, shaken from her book. "The vampires! They're in the forest! We have to go now!" he explained, snatching up the back pack. Patrick immediately jumped up and began to pack. "Right Dasha and Theo, you two get the tent packed, Jai you wait outside and I'll pack all my medicines and herbs," he instructed, as they all filed out of the tent. Theo and Dasha immediately got to work and soon the tent was bundled into the bag, as was Patrick's medicine sack. "Alright, are we ready?" asked Patrick. Jai nodded, and took his hand, frowning slightly. "Three, two, one!"

 _Crack!_

On the count of one, everything went pitch black and the forest swirled around them, sucking them in. As usual, Theo felt nauseous but he didn't pay much attention to it as it would be over right before he threw up. But this time, when his nauseousness reached it peak, they were still travelling. Trying as hard as he could to resist the urge to keel over, Theo clamped his hand over his mouth and waited. Just when he couldn't stop himself and began to cough up vomit, Theo found himself standing in the middle of a stone platform, while above them towered an enormous mountain, covered in emerald green trees and bushes. Unable to stop, Theo continued to spew onto the stone platform which looked down on the Glenfinnan Viaduct, on which every year, the Hogwarts Express made its way towards Hogwarts. Theo shuddered slightly as he felt someone's hand on his back. Glancing up, he saw Dasha peering down at him in concern. Seeing her face, Theo felt much better and straightening up, he wiped away a speck of vomit from the corner of his mouth. "Are you okay?" she asked, gazing up at his face with worry. Theo smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm fine, just a little sick that's all," he reassured, hugging her tightly. "Where are we?" asked Jai, glancing up at the mountain. Patrick grinned. "We are at the foot of Ben Nevis. Right now, this lookout platform is empty but in about two hours, rush-hour will start. How about we start flying up the mountain to make camp?" said Patrick, beginning to transform. With one final look of worry in Theo's direction, Dasha quickly turned into an eagle and as Theo slithered onto her back, she impatiently circled the air as they waited on Jai and Patrick. Dasha looked up as she flew above the Glenfinnan Viaduct, looking down on the green grass and the small bushes that line the roads underneath the tall, arched stone viaduct. Looking behind her, she saw Jai rising in the air, carrying a heavy badger with an orange striped running down his back and head. Turning back, Dasha followed Jai and Patrick as they began to fly up the mountain.

Flying up the green mountainside, Theo looked up and saw the mountain's peak, blocking out the warm sunlight and casting them into the mountain's cold shadow. For what felt like two hours, they continued flying up the mountain, until the reached the top of the smallest hill, latched into it's side. As she slowed down to land onto the grassy plane below her, Jai flapped her bright wings and as they landed, gently released Patrick from her talons and attempted to land herself. Suddenly, a sharp pain in her wing shot through her and as she touched down, Jai tumbled and bounced in the grass, landing on her back, with her wings askew. As she saw Patrick and the others bend over her, Jai felt herself return to human state. "Jai, are you okay?" Patrick asked, his forehead wrinkled with worry. She smiled reassuringly and quickly sat up. "I'm fine guys. Just my arm started hurting a little. It's fine. Look around, I reckon we got a pretty good camping place," she said, rubbing her shoulder. Theo nodded grimly. "Good; Patrick and I will set up the tent and when we do, you two will lie in bed and rest while we go out and hunt for something," he said, not leaving any space for protests. Dasha sighed with relief as she rubbed her arms which dangled loosely by her side; flying for two hours had made them feel numb. While she waited for the tent, Dasha put her arm around Jai and gently hugged her. "Is your arm better?" she asked her, leaning her head on Jai's shoulder. Jai nodded. "Yeah, it only hurts a little," she said, even though it was beginning to hurt more. "Come on, let's go get some sleep," said Dasha, walking into the tent. Jai yawned as she walked into the now set up tent, while Patrick and Theo walked around them in an extremely wide circle around them, muttering " _Salvio hexia_ , _Protego Totalum_." Inside the tent, Jai immediately flopped down onto her bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. Dasha grinned as she took out her book ' _History of Magic in Scotland'_ and began to read, turning over the pages by flicking her wand, not feeling sleepy at all.

Theo grinned as he slithered through the long grass towards the water, revealing his teeth as he followed Patrick, who was running on ahead, sniffing the air for any possible prey. They had decided to hunt in different locations; Theo was going to catch fish in a small pool of water that was not very far from the camp while Patrick would try to catch some rabbits. Slipping into the water, Theo felt much warmer and his eyesight became much clearer as he continued to dive down into the water. The pool of water, that appeared to be shallow, was actually at least a metre deep, filled with many different algaes and rocks. Groups of fish flitted past him, their scales shimmering in the green water, through which the sunlight flowed. Reaching the sandy bottom of the pool, Theo settled down and waited for the right moment to strike.

Patrick grinned as he returned to the pool where Theo had been, carrying a slightly bloody rabbit in his hands, which he had finally caught after chasing it for half an hour, once he had spent another half an hour sniffing it out. Running a hand through his messy red hair, Patrick waited impatiently for Theo to resurface. He was just thinking about how long it would take them to climb this mountain, when the sound of dripping water broke his thoughts. Turning around, Patrick stared as he watched a completely dry Theo climb out of the water, holding two large fish in his hand. "Wow. How long did that take you mate?" Patrick asked him as they trudged back to camp, exhausted from their hunting. "Altogether? About an hour. Oh, I'm so hungry," groaned Theo, rubbing his stomach. Patrick nodded and surveyed the rabbit he was holding hungrily.

Outside the tent, they were greeted by Dasha, who ran out of the tent grinning wildly, as they entered the protective zone, clutching her book tightly. "Theo! Patrick! I think I know where we have to look for the diadem!" she called, coming to halt in front of them. "What?" asked Theo in disbelief. Dasha rolled her eyes impatiently. "I read a passage in this book about Ben Nevis; apparently, at the very top of the mountain there's a crystal cave called Rowena's Sanctum. Listen: ' _It is rumoured to be a place where Rowena Ravenclaw had come to at the time of her youth. Rowena's Sanctum is a hidden cave, inside which the ceiling is covered in purple crystals while the floor and walls are made of white marble. There is a secret path that leads to the cave, through a mountain passage but no one has made a pilgrimage to the mountaintop for two centuries.'_ What do you think of that?" she asked eagerly, quickly reading a passage from the book. Theo glanced at Patrick. "I think that sounds like what we're looking for. Come on, let's go eat and then we'll plan for tomorrow," he said, gesturing to the fish. Patrick sighed with relief as he entered the cool shade of the tent and dropped the rabbit onto the floor. Dasha smiled as she kissed Theo gently on the cheek. "Nice fish," she said as they walked towards the tent. He grinned wider. "I tried," he said, trying to act cool. Dasha laughed lightly and gently punched him in the shoulder. "Tough guy," she said, taking a fish off him and entering the tent.


End file.
